


Último Momento

by NathRossavel



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: 1832, FamiliasLesAmis, IntentoDeCannon, Multi, Other, OtrosPjsInventados, Pre-revolución1832, VidaYmuerte, despedidas, ¿drama?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-02-16 09:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13051254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathRossavel/pseuds/NathRossavel
Summary: Visperas a la rebelión de junio de 1832, el grupo de les amis de L'abc son conscientes del alto riesgo de la situación, así que el grupo de rebeldes aprovecha las vacaciones del cambio de estación, para saldar toda deuda pendiente, y que al volver, se puedan centrar exclusivamente en su causa, sea cual sea el resultado de esta.





	1. Cese de Obligaciones

**Author's Note:**

> -Vaya manera de darme una rebienvenida a este lugar, con una historia que en lo personal, dolió mucho cada capitulo por lo que abarca... pero es que un día cualquiera me pregunté, ¿q pasó con los seres que les conocieron y no cayeron con ellos? y surgió esta historia  
> -No, no es la primera, ni la única historia de les amis q tengo, pero esta es una de las completas  
> -A quien se anime a leerla hasta el final, gracias por acompañarme en este sufrimiento, espero al menos te entretenga leer las vidas que tenían, conocer a los civiles detrás de los rebeldes  
> -Recalcar que lamentablemente no sé escribir como en esa época, así que omitamos que no hablen como hace dos siglos

Ya habían llegado todos los presentes, pero se notaba algo diferente desde el momento en que cruzaron la puerta. Para empezar, su trinidad estaban sentados en la mesa principal, no tenían mapas, papeleo, ni nada que diera la impresión de trabajar ese día; algo hablaban entre ellos con café en la mano, con leche, solo y con brandy respectivamente. 

Los aires de revolución se podían sentir, la intensidad, la fuerza que empezaban a tomar, las persecuciones, la vigilancia de la policía sobre ellos y sus movimientos; todas esas señales de alerta esperaban pacientemente su momento, momento que estaba cada vez más cerca y esa noche en especial, la sala privada del Musain estaba demasiado tranquila, como si fuera ajena a todo lo que estaba sucediendo; empezando por sus pilares, que estuvieron entre ellos tres, esperando que llegaran todos mientras hablaban de cosas ajenas para los demás, pero al menos parecían amenas. 

Con la llegada de Feuilly el grupo estaba completo, las miradas presentes se dirigieron a la mesa de la entrada esperando que empezara la reunión cuando Feuilly tomó asiento con Bahorel después de saludar al resto con un ademán; en la mesa central, Courfeyrac se puso de pie, Enjolras se apoyó en la mesa y Combeferre se reclinó en el espaldar de la silla, para mayor intriga de los presentes

-Compañeros, esta noche, en caso que no se note- empezó el abogado volviendo la vista a los otros y mientras su líder rascaba la mesa con la vista fija en la madera, Combeferre afirmó con solemnidad- no… no queremos una reunión para hablar de cifras que dejen un agridulce sabor en la boca. Tomemos esta noche para, disfrutarla, como si fuera una reunión cualquiera y no una cita “terrorista” como se acusa nuestra causa, en la propaganda política que nos están haciendo los empleados del rey- propuso y los demás no lo creían, era una especie de broma. Viniendo de Courfeyrac lo creían posible, pero ¿por qué lo secundarían los otros dos? se miraron entre todos y volvieron la vista al frente cuando Combeferre se levantó quedándose apoyado en el hombro de Enjolras

-No nos digamos mentiras, es iluso creer que esto es una situación armoniosa, nadie aquí conoce el resultado de lo que queremos hacer, pero somos conscientes del riesgo- se explicó Combeferre y el aura de la sala se volvió tensa y silenciosamente pesada para todos- eso es lo que ofrecemos hoy y los siguientes días: vuelvan con sus seres queridos. Por esta noche, pasemos una reunión de amigos, las siguientes semanas, vuelvan a casa, vayan con sus queridas y cuanto ser tengan, porque cuando llegue el momento, no tendremos tiempo para nada. Si salimos vencedores, volveremos para contárselo, sino… no vale la pena dejar deudas pendientes- se explicó del mejor modo posible. Las velas de repente desprendían un brillo casi lúgubre. Aclaró la garganta y siguió- si alguien va hacia el sur y se le dificulta el viaje, yo voy hasta Marsella, puedo acercarle- propuso y con eso entendieron que era enserio

Era una oportunidad de decir todo lo que pudieran decirle a cuanto ser querido tuvieran, una despedida con añoranza de quererles volver a ver y eso, solo podía significar una cosa, habían noticias que solo su trinidad conocía, entendió el grupo. Noticias sobre la revolución más cerca de lo que creyeron. Solo por algo de esa magnitud propondrían esos días de ocio. Eran unos días de despeje mental, que le vendrían bien a todos, además, por el cambio de estación, tenían precisamente las dos semanas libres de la universidad, ya que la gran mayoría estudiaban...  
Por ahora reinaba el silencio, hasta que para romper el meditabundo estado en que estaban sumidos todos, pensando precisamente en esos seres; Jehan alzó la mano aceptando el viaje a Marsella, en carruaje propio llegaría más pronto y de ahí, solo tendría que cruzar una ciudad para llegar a Montpellier y con ese aporte, la conversación volvió a cobrar vida y ya que se declaraban en celebración, la cerveza, las risas y las dudas sobre los lugares a dónde irían o a quienes tendrían que ir a ver, abundaron


	2. Sebastien Bahorel

Esa noche una vez fue declarada como cese de obligaciones, terminó el aspirante a abogado, sentado en la mesa del rincón junto con Bousset y Joly, fastidiando a Grantaire y deduciendo con ellos, más o menos de cuantas queridas tendrían que despedirse los picaflor del grupo, empezando por Bahorel, secundado por Courfeyrac

-¿Qué dices? Soy hombre de una sola querida- juraba entre risas Bahorel golpeando la mesa de oír las cifras que proponían y pasaban a enlistar las ilusas que habían llegado a conocerle- si Margeritte los escuchara, yo estaría soltero hace años y sería culpa de sus calumnias- renegaba entre risas- la verdad es que solo de ella iría a despedirme- admitió finalmente cortando las risas- las demás no lo valen, ni siquiera recuerdo sus nombres... prefiero ir a casa, mi santa madre es la única mujer en tierra que merece mi devoción cada día de estas dos semanas. No voy a quedarme en Paris pudiendo ir a casa, estará dichosa de rebosar la mesa con comida y yo de vaciar esos platos- les contó ensanchando la sonrisa a la vez que sus amigos entretenidos se apoyaron en la mesa a oírle- esta maldita ciudad no sabe hacer pato guisado- juró convencido de ello y solo en ese momento le fluyó ilusión de volver, en el trajin de los días no había asimilado que no veía sus padres en meses, casi el año, porque en navidad no había podido ir

-¿Me das un aventón?- preguntó de la nada Grantaire terminando la cerveza- Orleans te queda de camino- se explicó subiendo los hombros antes de pedir otra con una sonrisa torcida, casi una mueca

Así se hizo, tanto borracho como buscapleitos pasaron la resaca en casa de Bahorel escuchándose los desvaríos del otro y al amanecer se despidieron pactado verse el día siguiente a las 10 en la plaza central y una vez vio que Grantaire se fue, Bahorel pasó su día con la querida oficial que no dejó ir a trabajar y en la noche, se quedó a proclamarle devoción. Nunca les bastaba, jamás se saciaban del otro y casi que se despidió de ella con verdadera melancolía, esperando volver a verla. Quería ganar por volver a ese lecho que tan conocido se le hacía, pero el amanecer iluminó todo y forzándose a dejarla por dos semanas, volvió a besarla cada que pudo hasta llegar a la plaza a tomar al coche junto con Grantaire

Una vez juntos, partieron sin inconvenientes, haciendo una parada en Orleans dónde vio como el artista bajaba y marchó hacia alguna parte levantando la mano como despedida; en cuanto le perdió de vista, Bahorel observó todo el recorrido imaginándose a su madre y hermanos corriendo a verle, ¿Cómo de grandes estarían ya los bichacos esos? Capaz que si le saltaban encima, lograban derribarle, quería creer con una sonrisa absurdamente entusiasta en la cara. Solo esperaba que su madre no llorara cuando le viera aparecer, nunca sabía qué hacer en momentos así y ¡sus perros!, seguro Moira ya había tenido la nueva camada, fue lo último que pensó antes de entrar a Amiens

Golpeó el cojín abollonado para diluir el nudo de la garganta y cargado de recuerdos de esa ciudad, no se aguantó. Detuvo el coche en la plaza principal y de ahí caminó hasta su casa, que estaba a las afueras, andar Amiens era sentirse en casa, conocer el aroma, las calles, encontrar viejos amigos a los que prometió venir a visitar un día de esos y el mismo nudo se hizo al llegar a casa. Con las botas empolvadas por el camino, sudor sobre la frente y la carcajada franca cuando los siete perros de la finca corrieron al oír un extraño y al reconocerle, le saltaron encima, mientras su familia salía a ver que era tanto bullicio y su mundo se detenía ante esa voz que le reconoció pataleando entre carcajadas bajo los canes

-SEBASTIEN- llamó su madre y hasta ahí le duró la alegría para ordenarle a los perros que se quitaran y se sentara a asearse con las mangas de la camisa frotándose los ojos para que no se escapara lágrima al verla, por los mil diablos que no- Sebastien- llamó la madre abrazándole y cuando lo dejó ponerse en pie, le sacaba cabeza y media a la mujer de delantal a la cintura y ella seguía viendo su pequeño, Bahorel soltó a reír con la voz quebrada al verla ponerse de puntillas para sacudirle el polvo del cabello. La cargó y giró con ella quedándose abrazado a la mujer- adentro, ve a cambiarte, que estás todo sucio, ¿es que caminaste?- quiso saber y cuando le afirmó, la mujer negó dramáticamente para volver adentro de la casa llevándole de la mano, solo se detuvieron en la entrada cuando su padre con mirada tranquila lo veía- saluda hombre, que es tu hijo- reprendió la mujer y el muchacho se quitó el sombrero ante el señor que le palmeó el hombro

-Muchacho, vienes en el momento indicado, hay que recoger la siembra, mujer, suelta, vamos de una vez- ordenó y con prisa el estudiante lanzó maleta a la entrada, levita, traje en general y salió tras su padre con pica al hombro, camisa arremangada y pantalón

-¿Pero cómo ahora? Que no ves que acaba de llegar- se había opuesto la madre y al ver como su hijo mismo dejaba todo por ahí causando el característico desorden que se notaba tanto cuando él estaba en casa, con manos en la cintura volvió a negar- muchacho de por dios, al menos bebe algo, ¿es que no vienes cansado?- insistió y le vio negar

-Cuando venga- prometió girando a verla- o manda alguno de los bichacos, que sirvan para algo- propuso y siguió tras su padre llevando índice y meñique a la boca para chiflar a los perros que corrieron tras ellos

Así empezaron las mejores semanas de su vida, con sus hermanos apodados como "bichos" viéndole desde la mesa curiosos y dejándose asustar por las historias que les contaba de terror, o compitiendo entre ellos a ver cuál lograba asombrarlo; la verdad es que todos lo hacían, bichacos no tenían más de 15 años y eran de habilidades y fuerza admirable; sus hermanas ahora con más de 20 años eran mesdemoiselles mucho más hermosas que cualquier fémina de Paris, principalmente por el temperamento que se mandaban; eran mujeres dispuestas a no callar, las adoraba y fastidiaba contándole a sus maridos que ellas, de pequeñas se le medían en las luchas, con faldas y todo, una incluso se negaba a usar falda, exigía pantalón; recordaba con melancolía y ahora sus hermanas enganchadas a los brazos de sus esposos presumían ganarle muchas veces, mientras él altercaba que se dejaba ganar; la verdad es que no, a veces le ganaban limpiamente, pero le costaba creerlo. Ellas, sus compañeras de luchas, ahora todo unas mujeres. Una incluso ya le había hecho tío, el bichito tenía su nombre, adoró a su cuñado y hermana por el detalle de nombrar su primer sobrino, como él, aunque seguía insultando a su amigo de la infancia por meterse con una de sus hermanitas.

También le hablaba a sus padres de les Amis como si les conocieran o reía de las opiniones que pudieran tener de ellos, que todo hay que decirlo, no eran muy buenas "son buenos muchachos, de peligrosas ideas" decían sus padres para carcajadas de Bahorel, ni la prensa podría definirlos mejor, pero el cambio consistía en tomar riesgos por un bien mayor.  
El resto del tiempo, se la pasaba comiendo lo que su madre preparaba y endiosándola por su sazón, puede que la abrazara más veces de lo normal, pero ninguno de los dos se quejó... pese a saber que muchas fueron las veces que la mujer intentó saber a que se debía tanta efusividad, no encontró valentía para explicarse, solo sonreía y fingía no saber de lo que le hablara, así que no insistía, pero en la noche le decía a su esposo, "Algo le pasa a tu hijo" y acertado era el instinto maternal, pero no había quien le sacara palabra al respecto a Bahorel

También maravillaba a sus padres contándoles de la capital que ellos no conocían, pero le habían mandado para estudiar derecho y puede que al ver sus miradas orgullosas o cuando los oía contándoles a los vecinos de él, alcanzara a sentirse mal de no ser el estudiante ejemplar, de hecho, no serlo, limitarse a estudiar lo básico para pasar las materias más importantes  
Se esmeraban tanto y él eludía la responsabilidad por irse a jugar billar, cuando volviera se tomaría enserio la carrera, por ellos, podría abolir la ley de estudiar derecho pero jamás ser abogado, ellos lo valían; se convencía metido en su cama pareciéndole la mejor cama de todas.

Hubo momentos en que no quiso volver, quería quedarse en casa, podía quedarse en la finca, la volvería prospera, pero ellos esperaban más, que no tuvieran que "partirse el lomo arando" , le gustaba arar, pero era un ideal tan noble, querían darles una mejor vida, con más oportunidades que la que habían tenido... pero a él de hecho, le gustaba esa vida de campo, la parecía más franca y si lograban cambiar las cosas, ser del campo, sería igual de importante y remunerado que ser un respetable abogado


	3. Gustave Feuilly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Feuilly merece un amor! y se lo di!  
> -Cuándo se es huerfano, conoces incluso el mundo más bajo de Paris, por eso, que conozca delincuentes del pasado  
> -Cómo es justo y valiente, mientras no se meta con esas alimañas, ellos tampoco le atacan. En este caso, incluso se preocupan por ver en lo que se está involucrando...  
> -Tecnicamente este cap está basado en otra historia que está en proceso y es sobre el pasado de Feuilly...

El obrero terminó la noche, sentado con varios de ellos. De hecho, paseándose entre las mesas con las palabras de Combeferre en la mente. Una oportunidad de tomar las riendas y no quedar con deudas pendientes había dicho y desde esas palabras, su mente solo procesaba un par de ojos negros que lo miraban con devoción cada vez que iba al mesón cerca de la fábrica y él por decisión propia prefería no darle ilusiones

Los escuchó hablar de ciudades que él ni siquiera conocía. Al parecer, todos se irían, serían dos semanas muy largas sin ellos. De alguna manera, todos los presentes eran un escape a su vida y olvidarse de la mierda que era a veces sus días y ahora sus regresos a ciudades natales, se traducía para Feuilly en trabajar y llegar a su pieza a dormir para volver a despertar. Se alegraba por ellos, pero pudiendo escoger, preferiría que no se fueran, pero aquello sería una actitud miserable

Exhaló y decidido a disfrutar al menos esa noche, bebió y compartió ratos con cada uno, pero a diferencia de la gran mayoría, él sabía cuándo dejar de beber, principalmente, porque de no hacerlo, no habría quien les llevara hasta sus pisos; siempre eran minoría, Enjolras, Combeferre y él debían encargarse de los demás. Combeferre llevaría a Courfeyrac y Jehan, Enjolras a Joly y Bousset, así que él, a Bahorel y Grantaire

No lograba entender de dónde sacaba tanta paciencia, lidiar con Bahorel borracho no era fácil, porque si le daba por ir a otra parte, se necesitaba al menos otro Feuilly para retenerle, pero eso era nada comparado con el lidiar con la terquedad de Grantaire de no quererse ir o en su defecto, querer emprender camino por donde se había ido su líder; y si eso no era fácil por separado, lidiar con los dos... al menos volvía entretenida la noche, se convenció andando con uno a cada lado hasta llegar al piso de Bahorel, dónde terminó recostado en el sofá del piso de Bahorel, Bahorel en el otro y Grantaire en el sillón, fumando y bebiendo. "A ver si le dices algo a la belleza del mesón" burló Bahorel cerca al amanecer, Feuilly se juró que era la última vez que le contaba algo

-Tengo más sitios a dónde ir- se limitó a decir y de hecho, esa mañana despertó temprano y tras parar en su pieza, salió con rumbo fijo hacia el orfanato- madre superiora- saludó al llegar

-Feuilly- se levantó la mujer abrazándole- mírate nada más, hijo mío- comentó con calidez palmeando la silla frente al escritorio- ¿cómo has estado? Estás delgado... cuídate, Gustave- pidió y el obrero le afirmó tomando asiento- ¿café?- propuso llamando a una de las hermanas nuevas

Se quedó hablando con ella, recordando viejos tiempos, "eres un buen muchacho" le insistió cuando recordaban algo, alguna pilatuna o los reglazos que se había ganado por defender a los demás, incluso si algunos no se lo merecían. Feuilly sonrió, sabiendo que esos "Algunos" era Alguien en específico y así mismo, surgió la pregunta crucial, "se dice que estás andando con malos muchachos" comentó preocupada, inmediatamente el abaniquero le negó y pasó a hablarle de ellos, de la organización, del ideal

Quiso omitir la mirada profunda que le dedicó la mujer mientras lo oía y prefirió no preocuparla. La madre superiora era una mujer entrada en edad, no merecía que le angustiara la vida, así que mejor les habló de ellos, no como los revolucionarios, sino como sus amigos y las vivencias que pasaba con ellos día con día, esa tarde la vio reír como nunca y se sintió pleno de corresponder los cuidados de la mujer a quien le debía su crianza, era un alivio ver orgullo en ella y encontrarla siempre dispuesta a atenderle y alegrarse al verle... la mujer era una santa, una santa estricta, lo sabía bien, había tenido que aprenderlo de pequeño, pero eso le había forjado el caracter que le hacía ser el hombre que era ahora y no podía estarle más agradecido, pese a las insistencias de la madre superiora sobre estar rodeado de malas compañías

-Cuídate del diablo, Feuilly, en ese grupo tuyo hay varios, un par incluso tientan a las nodrizas que aun no han hecho sus votos- explicó con escantalo santiguandose- se tiene que ser descarados, para tal osadía- juró la mujer y en sus adentros, Feuilly pudo deducir quienes, rio con más ganas y de repente la mujer lo miro con seriedad- reconozco tu grupo, todo Paris lo hace y puedo decirte que no les veo en eucaristía, ¿con que personas te tratas Feuilly?- retomó el tema la mujer tomando sus manos entre las suyas

Prefirió no responder, no había nada que pudiera decir al respecto, sus amigos y la religión, no se llevaban especialmente bien. Costaba ser creyente en esa época, en tales situaciones, pero él al menos lo seguía siendo, ellos... eran un grupo tan diverso que podía encontrarse todo tipo de opiniones, pero eso era algo que no pensaba decirle a la madre superiora, por lo que desvió todo tema pese a la mirada estricta de la mujer. Ya no era un crio como para obedecer y confesarse con ella ante ese semblante, ya podía decidir si callar o no, le sonrió y dio la buena nueva

-Tengo unos días libres, estaré viniendo- le prometió a la mujer antes de despedirse tras pasar su domingo hablando con ella

Y la semana le pasó sin darse cuenta. Hasta el viernes siguiente, no hizo nada que no fuera trabajar y dormir. Al menos estuvo ocupado, así no extrañaba a nadie, pero llegó el fin de semana y se armó de valor para ir a dos lugares que prefería evitar, la guardida del Sena y el mesón Churlette

Para llegar a la guarida del Sena debía bajar a las catacumbas y una vez llegó, pasó su sábado fumando con la sombra que le zanjó el camino y antes de atacar lo reconoció, guardó las armas y le correspondió la sonrisa y pese a que Feuilly no lo dijo, su interlocutor logró leer entre líneas el motivo de su visita entendiendo porque de la nada el obrero parecía tan melancólico recordando sus años en el orfanato; "procura seguir vivo" le dejó dicho Feuilly al criminal cuando se fue a ir; "igual" se limitó a decirle lacayo de la muerte y eso, el obrero lo sintió como una sentencia de muerte, exhaló y salió de ahí alcanzando a cuestionarse el resultado de su causa, pero a las pocas calles negó espabilando los pensamientos negativos. Captando recién que nochecía

Escuchó pasos detrás suyo y al girar, vio al ladrón voltear en la esquina. Por un segundo quiso ir tras él, como cuando eran niños y se tomaba enserio el sacarle de problemas y velar por su bienestar, pero de esos días en el orfanato, hace mucho tiempo ya. El asesino ya no era su responsabilidad y tampoco lo buscaba cuando estaba en problemas, atrás había quedado la infancia, pero aún con cariño a los recuerdos del pasado, volvió la vista al regalo y sonrió levemente. Al alzar la vista, se armó de valor para ir al mesón con un pequeño regalo que le dio el delincuente como apadrinamiento de la relación, "dáselo a tu querida, le gustará" había sido la forma de despedirle al saber que iría a verla. Feuilly afirmó y salió de ahí pensando en ella, se pondría contenta, estaba seguro

Entre el colgante que acababan de darle, el abanico que le hizo y las flores que había visto... saldaría su gran deuda. Ese sábado, le llevó los tulipanes rosados y contuvo la respiración conmovido cuando a la muchacha se le iluminó el rostro al verlas y con una sonrisa quiso saber porque se los dio y terminó riendo invitándole a entrar al mesón, cuando el obrero no supo explicarse. Le habían gustado, eso le bastaba a Feuilly, además, su risa le había sonado como cascabeles y ya que le gustó su presente, esa noche esperó que Luisa terminara el turno y por primera vez, la acompañó hasta su residencia. Fue mucho lo que tuvo que resistirse a no entrar, cuando ella misma le propuso hacerlo, pero el beso que le dio ella en las mejillas le sirvió para agradarle la fresca y fría noche

Volvió al día siguiente, sin presente alguno, pero cuando su turno terminó, volvió a ir por ella, ya que él también estaba desocupado. La llevó al parque de cisnes que habían inaugurado en Luxemburgo, ahí le dio el abanico. La gargantilla se la daría el fin de semana siguiente, después de robarle un beso ese sábado en que la acompañó a su caserío. Ese día comprobó que le supo mejor que el beso que le dio el diciembre pasado a causa de un muérdago, pero no tuvo punto de comparación cuando ella lo correspondió y se volvió a encontrar con su mirada radiante

Dolió acariciarle la mejilla y prometerle que si todo resultaba bien en la revuelca que se avecinaba, la buscaría antes que a nadie y le besó la frente cuando ella afirmó tras tragar lento forzándose a no opinar al respecto, pero sonreírle como si le prometiera esperar que todo se calmara y fue con ese recuerdo que empezaba una nueva semana, en que repitió su ajetreada agenda... siendo cada día igual al anterior, hasta que llegó el fin de semana, nuevamente visitó a la madre superiora, tal como otros días de la semana, pero ese sábado cuando llegó al mesón a esperar que Luisa terminara su turno, le dio la gargantilla que ella miró con sorpresa y alcanzó a negarse a recibirla, era demasiado costosa, pero cuando la silenció con un beso, no puso oposición alguna, solo suspiró cuando se apartó de ella y con una sonrisa casi absurda, logró convencerle de entrar a su habitación rentada

El domingo siguiente hasta la eucaristía se olvidó, que Dios los perdonara, pero en ese preciso instante profesaban adoración al otro, del modo más honesto posible, aprendiéndose de memoria... pero ya que ella debía estar en el mesón al medio día, volvió con la madre superiora pasado el meridiano a hablar con ella lo que quedara de la tarde. La mañana siguiente sus amigos estarían de regreso y le prometió presentárselos cuando estuvieran todos juntos, le agradarían y ella supo leer el secreto oculto en su mirada y solo sonrió y le deseó suerte en la vida, la merecía.


	4. Philiph Courfeyrac

Lyon le esperaba. Ahí estaba la única persona de su familia en Francia y era una estricta mujer de porte impecable y voz de matrona a quien se reverenciaba y él llamaba abuela. Madame Solange de Courfeyrac, era su nombre y tenía el imperio de la moda más codiciada de Francia y no era una visita que a Courfeyrac le animara mucho hacer, pero era la única familia que le quedaba ahí, los demás estaban en Inglaterra, así que decidió visitarla después de escribir y mandar una carta a cada miembro de su familia, incluso una extensa biografía suya y de les Amis a su sobrino de meses y las cosas que prometía enseñarle cuando se vieran... pero de todas las cartas, la más sentida, fue la que escribió para su madre

Y ya que emocionalmente, quedó afectado, el día antes de partir se quedó en el piso de Enjolras y Combeferre, fastidiando al médico al enviar recados insinuantes a sus hermanas de su parte, a lo que evidentemente Combeferre se negaba, incluso si lo decía jugando. Fue una buena velada que seguía recordando durante el viaje para no pensar a dónde iba  
Exhaló y siguió viendo el camino convenciéndose de tener que ir, porque le había prometido a tía Veuvain que le llevaría un vestido y ver la expresión de sorpresa y emoción de su casera, valía el ver a la abuela.

Tía Veuvain se merecía el cielo, de hecho, se lo aseguró antes de irse; las cosas que había encubierto esa mujer, las salvadas que le había hecho, las atenciones, los cuidados, las heridas que había sanado, las comidas, los consejos, ¡todo!, su mera existencia merecía ser premiada, porque ella se había vuelto su salvavidas en tantas formas, que costaba enumerar o explicar y pese a que tía Veuvain había dicho que no era necesario traerle nada, lo iba a hacer, porque la buena de tía Veuvain no tenía por qué comportarse con él como hacía. No una casera, pero la mujer igual lo hacía. Además, tenía que llevarle un diseño a Sybille, su dama de mil nombres a quien todos le decían Lune, excepto él que la llamaba por su nombre. La misma que había ido a ver la noche anterior después de las diez y con quien se había dejado el dinero del mes para tenerla toda la noche solo para él y regresar con ella cuando terminó la jornada. 

Ahora que Sybille ya no usaba el trajecito de turno, sino sus verdaderos ropajes, el abogado notó como adoraba a esa endemoniada muchacha que cambiaba de piel en las noches, transformandose en otra completamente distinta a la madeimoselle que acompañaba hasta su piso, la misma que le miraba con reproche cuando le encontraba señas de otras... ¿Con qué derecho teniendo ella esa profesión le reclamaba? No lo tenía, pero igual lo hacía y le encantaba contentarla después de discutir, porque entre besos, ella le recordaba que seguía molesta, pero se disgustaría de verdad si dejaba de besarla y con el recuerdo de Sybille, vio la residencia.

La gran casona se alzaba ante él, exhaló y quiso haberse quedado con su Lune, que le retuvo a besos antes que partiera, proponiéndole que se quedara, pero en cuanto Courfeyrac le insinuó que lo acompañara, ella se negó de inmediato y le tiró dentro del carro, "déjame saber cuándo vuelvas" despidió alejandose de ahí, pero antes que el carro emprendiera camino, la muchacha volvió la vista atrás y le sonrió con complicidad. ¡Claro que iba a volver!, sería a ella con sus prominentes atributos, insinuante silueta, sonrisa tentadora y mirada provocadora, lo primero que buscaría al llegar, se juró Courfeyrac antes de salir de Paris, pero ahora que había llegado, deseó que hubiera ido con él, o alguno de sus amigos, alguien, quien fuera que le acompañara para no pasar dos semanas con su abuela

Bajo del carro y armándose de valor, llamó. Atendió una nueva criada que no conocía y la mujer de gesto prevenido le revisó de pies a cabeza y suavizó el semblante cuando Courfeyrac le pidió que informara a Madame que había ido. Lo dejó pasar y le hizo esperar en el salón principal como toda visita importante y mientras su abuela se dignaba a hacer acto de presencia, rondó el salón y sus alrededores, encontrándose con varias criadas que arrasaron con su atención de forma tan rotunda como para ir tras ellas y escuchar el frívolo saludo de Madame justo cuando intentaba saber el nombre de la tercera muchacha que se había encontrado

-Aléjate de ella, satanás- ordenó a sus espaldas sobresaltándolos- son horas de trabajo- impuso a paso elegante para que la muchacha reaccionara y se retirara- te quiero lejos de ellas, Philippe- impuso al llegar con él- son criadas, Philippe, en burguesas es que debes fijar la vista- recalcó- no muchachitas que ni sabrán tomar un lápiz- renegó la mujer reparándole- que diseño más antiguo traes, ¿Qué dirán mis allegados si te ven?- regañó apoyada en su bastón con ese gesto estricto de mandamás cuando le vio ensanchar la sonrisa y abrir los brazos- no te atrevas- advirtió e igual se vio alzada del suelo cuando la abrazó y levantó

-Mamie, granny, Abue- saludó mientras ella le manoteaba el hombro para que la bajara y él por su parte soltó a reír ante su reproche a la muestra de afecto

-Ese no es modo de tratar una dama y para colmo. me llamas anciana, Madame, Philippe, ¡Madame!- reprochó y recalcó su titulo reacomodando sus ropajes con ese tono altivo que tenía siempre la mujer de cabello castaño que ocultaba las canas, inmortalizándose así, en una eterna juventud

-Es Philip- corrigió y ella afirmó moviendo la mano para restarle importancia

-Philippe en francés y estamos en Francia, críe un francés, traición es que tu padre, te pusiera a ti a tus hermanos, nombres nórdicos- juró la mujer yendo al salón principal seguida por él- ¿Qué haces aquí muchacho?- quiso saber cuándo tomó asiento y una de sus criadas les sirvió té ruborizándose cuando él le guiñó- vuelve al trabajo criada, mi nieto es demasiado para ti- condenó y la criada volvió a su sitio esperando para servir de nuevo el té

-Que ruin eres, teniendo tantos dotes y la aplacas- le recriminó antes de beber para ahogar la risa ante la expresión de Madame- llevas mucho tiempo sin verme, sé que me echabas de menos, así que voila- concluyó y la mujer bebió con el ceño fruncido- también vine a encomendarte dos diseños que prometí y solo una diosa de la costura como tú podría hacerlos- aduló sonriéndole y ella suspiró

-Y algo para ti, ningún nieto mío va a vestir así- enjuició y golpeó el suelo con el bastón dejándose ayudar por él para levantarse y enganchada a su brazo lo guio hasta su habitación- los vestidos, ¿para quiénes son?- exigió saber sonriendo en sus adentros cuando le vio saltar a la cama- es bueno verte, Philippe- admitió apoyada en su bastón y salió de la habitación diciéndole a sus criadas que sería su huésped por dos semanas y a quien viera insinuante o accesible, perdería el empleo

En el edredón, cuando se quedó solo, Courfeyrac se recordaba querer a su abuela, no era alegre, pero cuando quería algo, ella jamás decía no, de hecho, cuando sus padres se negaban a una nueva mascota, ella las alojaba y desde la ventana podía ver las que había coleccionado, algunas incluso eran exóticas. Se pasó las semanas viéndolas, con ella enganchada a su brazo y en esos paseos matutinos por el jardín alcanzó a hablarle de su vida en la capital

Le ocultó el hacer parte de los "Vagos marginales" por quienes preguntó preocupada que le dieran problemas y se enfocó en hablarle de sus amigos, a Enjolras y Combeferre ya los conocía y tuvo que ahogar la carcajada cuando ella dijo que eran buenos muchachos, pero por su santa madre que no sería el mismo Courfeyrac quien le rasgara esa imagen que sabían dar sus amigos de la infancia. También le habló de Sybille y cuando Madame supo que la muchacha era una cualquiera, la mujer bramó "ya sentarás cabeza, ruega no ser padre, mientras te decides a madurar" había dicho al negar exasperada antes de apartarle por sentir que la abrazó entre risas.

Esas dos semanas a su lado, volaron, cuando fue a regresar, llevaba el doble de equipaje y una sonrisa en los labios que logró contagiarle a la mujer que al decirle adiós, se quedó abrazada a él e incluso se le aguaron los ojos y al ver tal reacción, Courfeyrac alcanzó a lamentar el tener que irse. Al final, pese a que no quería ir, la había pasado demasiado bien esos días con ella, "te quiero, mamie" admitió y ella afirmó "cuídate" pidió arreglándole el traje de diseño exclusivo antes que subiera al carro y ella volviera a ser Madame.  
Con tristeza volvió la vista a la mujer y diciéndole adiós con la mano asomado en la ventana, captó que quería quedarse, pero no podía

Era momento de partir y cuando dejó de verla, captó recién que había omitido a su despistado amigo y se negaba a no saber de Marius. Saldar toda deuda, recordó lo dicho al regresar a Paris e incumpliendole a su querida, no fue a ella a quien buscó primero, sino al estudiante de alemán a quien se le apareció frente a la puerta, con botella de vino y le sacó a rastras de ahí, escuchándolo suspirar por una paloma. 

Le hubiera gustado saber más, pero Marius se negó a darle información, pero igual al amanecer, le palmeó la espalda antes de abrazarlo con fuerza. "La asesoria que necesites, solo pregunta, te daré la respuesta, si no la sé, la inventaré" prometió con su caracteristico buen humor y le negó cuando preocupado de la emotiva despedida, Marius quiso saber si pasaba algo, Courfeyrac solo rio y cerró después de despedirle pidiéndole que no preocupara esa cabeza suya y más bien, fuera a presumir el nuevo traje que le había traído ante su paloma esquiva, capaz con eso lograba atraparla, fue lo último que le dijo, cerró y exhaló en paz de saber que nada quedaba pendiente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí, tal como se lee y se sobreentiende, Courfeyrac ya q tiene corazón, pese a tener mil y un queridas, esa UNA, es como su favorita... incluso si por asares del destino, es la única mujer que le toleraría el rio de infidelidades que deja el casanova burgués y sí, es una puta... y puede q precisamente por la libertad que le ofrece, tan libertino personaje, la tenga por preferida


	5. Ronan Joly

No supo en que momento regresó a su piso, solo que Bousset estaba dormido a su lado y recordaba levemente a Enjolras llevándoles a rastras. Sonrió divertido y volvió a hundir la cara en la almohada volviendo a dormirse; la noche había sido melancólicamente feliz, pero dormido se sintió llamado por esa voz conocida que le decía con cuidado "mi Rony" antes de besar sus manos cuando por jugar se las raspaba y eso le bastó para no poder conciliar el sueño. Se giró hacia su amigo y le abrazó subiendo y bajando la mano por su espalda, logrando que Bousset se recogiera en sus brazos y entre sueños sonriera, logrando calmar el desasosiego de Joly que exhaló y le dejó en paz girando a ver el techo por unos segundos hasta que lo sintió desperezarse y despertar pese a no abrir los ojos. Lo suyo era así de profundo como para distinguir cuando estaba despierto y seguía con los ojos cerrados porque se rehúsa a empezar el día

-¿Qué crees que pase?- le preguntó y no obtuvo respuesta entendible- me preocupa- admitió y fue de los pocos que habló de ello con alguien- siempre quise ser médico, estoy tan cerca- explicó y con ese sollozo ahogado que se le escapó logró que Bousset abriera los ojos y le acariciara el hombro- no digo que sea en vano pero y si...- giró a verlo y supo leer en su desafortunado amigo, que necesitaban las palabras de Enjolras para ahuyentar el miedo natural que advertía el sentido común- ¿hago más si no pienso, verdad?- quiso saber y Bousset le sonrió y besó la frente

-Te lo agradecería, quiero dormir y tu voz me causa jaqueca, bebimos como nunca ayer- juró y se giró recogiéndose sobre sí mismo

Joly era de Paris, su madre vivía en Luxemburgo y sus dos hermanos mayores fuera de Paris. A ellos les escribió, pero fue la voz de su madre la que lo despertó y ya que él nació cuando sus hermanos ya estaban en el internado, siempre habían sido su madre y él. La misma que insistía en llamarle Rony como si aún fuera un niño, parecía llamarle entre sueños.   
Su padre fue un médico que falleció cuando Joly aún era un infante y ella un día en que le creyó capaz de oír tal cosa, le contó que se había contagiado de una enfermedad de uno de sus pacientes y de ahí derivaba su gran sueño y su mayor temor, quería ser como su padre, el hombre los había dejado demasiado pronto como para estar aún en la edad de admirar a su progenitor y querer que se sintiera orgulloso de él al seguir sus pasos, pero le temía a su fatídico final

Aun así, en ese momento quería ir a verla primero que a nadie, todos los demás podían esperar, su madre no; se levantó y dejó arropado a Bousset hasta el hombro cuando fue a irse, más una nota dónde le decía que iría con su madre. Paró en su piso y echando al azar unas cuantas mudas, salió de nuevo, tomó el coche hacia su casa logrando sonreír y que se le aguaran los ojos al ver su residencia. Apretó los labios y contuvo las lágrimas de emoción que se volvieron terror y melancolía de solo pensar en no volver a verla.

En cuanto la puerta se abrió, sus ansias de verla le redujeron a tener cinco años y ser un niño asustado de perderla en un parque, porque recordó que el verdadero motivo era despedirse de ella, bien fuera para volver con ella o decirle adiós para siempre y no le dio tiempo a saludar, inmediatamente dejó caer la maleta y la abrazó tan fuerte que las lágrimas se escaparon cuando logró hundir el rostro en su hombro

-Rony- susurró la mujer abrazándole con cuidado y extrañeza y cuando le escuchó gimotear forzándose a calmarse, le apartó y limpió las lágrimas- que hermosa sorpresa- admitió entrando después suyo con la maleta en la mano- ¿A qué se debe?

-Quería verte- admitió y mintió al mismo tiempo al ocultar parte de la información

Pero jamás le había mentido a su madre y en el transcurso de la tarde le contó porque había ido. No fue fácil, muchas veces se le quebró la voz, tembló e incluso perdió los colores del rostro, pero finalmente había dicho todo lo referente al tema, a lo que ella le miró seriamente y afirmó con solemnidad antes de acariciarle el rostro y concluir hablándole de su padre.

El hombre en cuestión, hacía lo correcto, hacía lo que creía y pese a que no tuviera un monumento en su nombre, era un héroe, había explicado la mujer acariciando el dorso de la mano de su hijo mientras le aseguraba que si las cosas debían ser así y lo consideraba justo, lo hiciera, que no le diera cabida al temor y con todo el valor que tenía, la mujer logró que Joly le afirmara con los ojos avellana opacos, pero convencido de sus palabras

-Te estaré esperando Rony... hasta que vuelva a saber de ti, pero volverás a casa- le prometió con una sonrisa cálida y comprensiva pese a que su corazón seguía sin latir de solo pensar tal cosa- no pienses en esas cosas, solo el tiempo dirá lo que ocurrirá, por ahora, estás aquí- le animó logrando que afirmara y se sonrojara cuando la mujer se apoyó en la mesa y le viera una alianza en el dedo- ¿seré suegra?

-¿Qué? No- prometió y ante su mirada divertida, sonrió ampliamente- es que... vi dos iguales y...- continuó jugando con su anillo cada vez más emocionado- bueno... a ella se le ve mejor- le contó y su madre se levantó, pidió a la criada vino tibio y se sentó a oírle- la traeré en estos días- prometió

Y lo cumplió, fue con Musichetta a los pocos días a presentársela y decir que dejó a la mujer maravillada, fue poco. No era nada esperado de una mujer de esa época, Musichetta al ser la única hija de un hacendatario, se crío para ser heredera de su padre y seguir con sus dominios cuando él faltara. Era culta, informada, erudita y socialmente agradable, de buenos modales y le sonreía a Joly con tanto amor y dulzura que la mujer pudo estar tranquila de verle a su lado, tan ejemplar mujer, de quien no pasó desapercibido cierta picardía de la muchacha y conversaciones secretas entre ambos de solo miradas, que la madre, fingía no enterarse

De mano de ellos, supo del grupo que de por sí, madame ya distinguía y podía referirse a ellos incluso por el nombre, estaba al tanto de sus odiseas, no tanto de sus revueltas, pero sí de lo que era su vida; suspiró al finalizar la tarde y se encontró a ella misma queriendo que su futura nuera se quedara esa noche, pero no era socialmente correcto y prefería evitarle a Joly las riñas del padre de la madeimoselle y tal como si aún fuera un niño, le gustó despedirlo y saber que después de llevarla a su casa, volvería para pasar la noche en su casa. Le recordaba viejos tiempos que no creyó volver a vivir

Y así fue su semana, viendo a su hijo por momentos alegre, emotivo, emocionado y otras tantas nervioso, preocupado y angustiado, pero tal como Joly la describía, su madre tenía un sexto sentido para siempre saber disfrutar su alegría y calmar su desasosiego y era algo que él le agradecía y aceptaba los cambios de temas que proponía la mujer para sacarlo de las pesadillas que veía despierto o le sonreía con cariño franco cuando se pasaba segundos viéndole con tal cariño como para quererla abrazar sin motivo alguno. Varias fueron las noches de esa semana, en que el amanecer los alcanzó despiertos bailando

Fue en la segunda semana en que la formalidad existió y dolió más que nunca, ambas familias se conocieron agradándose y esperando que pronto, esos anillos idénticos, sería unos de verdad y oficialmente serían familia. En su sitio Joly los veía agradarse. A su madre y suegra compartir trucos de vida e incluso asesorar a Musichetta que con una sonrisa o risa franca eludía la conversación prefiriendo los temas de interés del padre o se estaba con Joly a quien le decía en secreto

-Sueñan despiertos incluso más que nosotros dos, abajo hablan de trajes de novia- le puso al tanto ese día

-Te amo, los amo- corrigió el aspirante a médico cuando ella lo miró con reproche por excluir al tercero de su vida

Estaban en la hacienda de Musichetta y dolía adorar su vida más que nunca y torturarse al pensar que podría perderlo todo... pero ante su consuelo, no hubo palabras, solo un beso que se repitió hasta que les llamaron porque era momento de cenar para volver a la casa y concluir así las dos semanas, con su madre en la sala. Hablando con ella y queriendo huir a la vida que tan reluciente se mostraba ante él, pero tal como había dicho ella cuando llegó, tenía que estar, se había comprometido en esa causa, así que al amanecer, tragó firme y esperó estar tomando la decisión correcta jurandose no pensar, solo esperar que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar, pero igual se quedó abrazado a su madre cuando esta estrechó el abrazo como si no quisiera que se fuera

-Hora de irte, Rony- despidió la mujer al verle volver la vista adentro, cuestionándose en quedarse- tu lugar está en otra parte- le rescordó estrechando su mano antes de abrazarlo cuando le afirmó resignado- mi pequeño heroe- susurró y eso dolió demasiado para ambos, como para que Joly buscara apartarse

-Tengo que irme- sollozó apartandose de ella y dejandose arreglar el cabello por la mujer que le entregó el bastón y sombrero- da mis recuerdos a mis hermanos, cuando escriban, que les apreció y envio un abrazo- encomendó y suspiró aún con la dualidad con que llegó, cuando ella le afirmó- te quiero, señora mía- admitió inclinando la cabeza antes de subir al coche y decirle adiós hasta dejar de verla fuera de la casa


	6. Alexandré Enjolras

Pasó la noche con sus amigos pensando en volver a Versalles, no le apetecía, por eso mismo, mientras Courfeyrac les decía que se tomaran unos días, él ni siquiera alzó la vista y por tic, rascaba la madera ajeno de todo, hasta que Combeferre habló y tal como dijo el castaño, se debía volver para no dejar pendientes y... no es que algo fuera a cambiar por pasar dos semanas en las tierras del rey; se forzó a creer y convencerse de volver a casa mientras llevaba a Joly y Bousset al piso del médico. Le entretenía oír a sus amigos hablar sobre sus familias y todas las hipotesis que planteaban sobre lo que encontrarían al llegar, excepto Grantaire. Ironía es que justo con él, compartiera la apatía de volver a casa. Suspiró sonriendo divertido de lo extraño que era tener algo en común con el esceptico... pero como fuere, escuhó a los demás hasta la madrugada y tal como hizo en el café, esbozó una sonrisa al oír los desvarios de Bousset y Joly mientras les llevaba al piso del médico logrando olvidarse por unas horas del debate de ir o no a casa. Regresó a su piso y empacó escuchando que al amanecer volvía la felina que había llevado a piso hace años que empezó a curiosear la maleta acaparando la atención de Enjolras

-Conocerás Versalles, Patria- le dijo verificando que nada faltara rascandole el lomo

Cuando estuvo seguro de tener todo, cerró la maleta y la dejó a un lado de la cama antes de irse a su último día de clases. Día que concluyó con Courfeyrac fastidiando a Combeferre como si su vida se especializara en ello y la velada con ellos logró distraerle de su día en el campus tolerando a Grantaire. Quería saber para que le buscó el pintor con tanta urgencia, pero intentar sostener una conversación con R, era tiempo perdido, se lo había vuelto a demostrar, así que fue un alivio llegar a su piso y encontrarse con ellos. Después de todo, no se le ocurría mejor modo de pasar esas horas en Paris que con ellos, pero se pasaron demasiado pronto para su gusto. Revisó la hora verificando que ya era momento de irse y volvió a guardar el reloj aplazándolo un rato más... varias veces más. Estaba tentado de dejar que dieran las diez y ya no hubiera transporte, aplazar ese viaje así fuera esa noche, pero al ver la hora por quinta vez, se encontró con la mirada de los otros dos, exhaló

-Tienes que ir, seis años sin volver es demasiado tiempo- le recordó Combeferre, no dijo nada

-Merecen verse así sea una vez más- insistió Courfeyrac y tampoco pudo llevarle la contraria

Así que ya entrada la noche, se despidió obligándose a cumplir ese compromiso y salió con maleta en mano y Patria bajo el brazo. Tomó el primer coche que vio y tras horas de viaje reconoció la propiedad que le pertenecía y le resultaba tan ajena. No quiso entrar cuando quedó frente a la reja dorada con el escudo de su familia, pero igual marchó hacia la casa iluminada y la determinación que tenía, se diluyó cuando llegó a la puerta. No quiso abrir, alcanzó a plantearse la idea de irse, pero ya estaba ahí, así que abrió, bajó a Patria, cerró tras él y siguió el bullicio que se oía al fondo de la casa

-¿Tardes?- saludó al asomarse a la cocina dejando a los criados en silencio con la vista fija en él

Su recibimiento fue un regaño por parte del ama de llaves por no avisar que iría, a la vez daba órdenes a las criadas para que corrieran a organizar su habitación, abrazándole cuando quedaron solos y le golpeó el brazo con el abanico y expresión severa, logrando que Enjolras sonriera divertido de sus cambios de humor. "También me alegra verte" le admitió yendo tras ella hasta el salón principal, preguntando por ella y también por su padre; su progenitor no estaba, le aseguró la mujer que le había criado y él exhaló aliviado de esa noticia, no le apetecía verle, mientras ella ordenaba a una criada que les trajera café al salón principal en que tomó asiento a su lado en el sofá

-¿Qué haces aquí?- exigió saber con seriedad la mujer y la reacción del líder fue evitar la pregunta cuando les trajeron la bebida

-¿Te estoy defraudando?- preguntó cuando la criada se había ido y ella le rozó la mano para que dejara las evasivas

-¿Por qué habría de importarle al joven señor lo que pueda pensar?- indagó con ironía antes de suspirar y beber su café debatiéndose que responder

-Porque se trata de ti- aclaró con esa determinación que hacía las cosas y ella exhaló

-Debería decirte que sí, para que dejes a esa idea revolucionaría... ¿Qué harías si me defraudas?- quiso saber y se sintió requisada por su mirada, tamborileó la mesa a la esperando la respuesta- No me defraudas, pero... me angustias- admitió y le escuchó exhalar aliviado, el aire que había contenido hasta oírle una respuesta- tu causa...- intentó retomar el tema

-No vine a hablar de eso, no contigo- le zanjó de inmediato así que la mujer afirmó y volvió a beber

Y tal como le zanjó el tema ese día, durante esas dos semanas parecía que tal realidad no existiera; Versalles ya no era su ciudad, casi todo dentro del mundo dorado del rey le resultaba denigrante, pero logró olvidarse de ello durante esos días y centrarse en el porqué de su ida. Aceptó por tratarse de ella, el ir al mausoleo de la familia tras oírla insistir que al menos debería ir a ver a su madre. No, no quería, lo aplazó tanto como pudo, al final lo hizo, porque sino, no le iba dejar en paz, al llegar al lugar se acercó al féretro de su madre. Que extraño, absurdo e incómodo se le hacía estar ahí. Pensó en irse, pero se acercó al monumento dónde descansaba madame... eso dolió. Tragó lento acariciando los grabados en oro y las palabras fluyeron al captar lo efimera que era la vida al "verla" en ese lugar. Fue instinto temerle a la muerte y la alta posibilidad de terminar en ese lugar. 

Intentó en vano apartar el temor e imaginar que le diría ella y recordarla, fue peor. En Paris no se lo planteaba, era experto en evitar esos pensamientos, los aceptaba con raciocinio de saber que eso no le haría desistir, pero apoyado en el féretro de su madre, el líder se rasgó dando paso al civil que se permitió sentir miedo entre lágrimas, no quería estarles a arrastrando a la ruina como acusaba Grantaire... no quería cargar con la culpa de acabar con la vida de sus amigos y demás compañeros de lucha y pese a que estaba convencido que todos estaban por cuenta propia, en ese lugar sintió que era por él que lucharían y que podrían morir, tal idea le aterró por varios minutos  
Para cuando fue capaz de calmarse se quedó en el lugar enfriando la mente hasta sonreír y viendo el techo, secó un par de lágrimas con la manga de su levita entendiendo la artimaña de la ama de llaves. Adoraba la astucia de esa mujer, pero no cambiaría de opinión, solo había ido por unos días, se recordó y cuando se sintió capaz de salir le dejó dicho al recuerdo de su madre, que si las cosas no resultaban como esperaba, se verían pronto. 

Al salir de ahí, no volvió a ese lugar, no podía permitirse dudar de su causa y se centró en saldar su deuda. Acompañándola esos días escuchó las cosas que se decían de él, "Habrase visto tal insolencia, criadas de otras familias atreviéndose a hablarme de ti, revoltoso te llaman, vulgares mujerzuelas, ¡eres un rebelde!, revoltosos, sus maridos de cantina y peleas de ebrios" renegaba tal como lo hacía él en protestas y es que quien la viera, entendería porque Enjolras tenía ese ritmo de vida. Había aprendido de ella a pasar todas las horas del día ocupado omitiendo las horas de sueño y con la misma prisa que hacían todo, también pasaron las dos semanas... y así Enjolras no lo admitiera, no quiso volver cuando culminaban. Echaría de menos esos días con ella, pero Paris esperaba, solo tenía que asegurarse de una última cosa y podría volver. La última noche se quedó viendo la felina dormida a su lado y con cuidado le quitó la placa del collar para ponerle otra antes de bajar al alba, con Patria siguiéndole, hasta la entrada dónde ya esperaba la mujer para despedirle y alcanzó a ver como la ama de llaves secaba las lágrimas antes que se le escaparan abrazándole cuando llegó a su lado

-Te veo en junio- despidió la mujer que tuvo que ahogar el sollozo cuando Enjolras no le respondió- Enjolras, te veo en junio- insistió estrechándole la diestra con seguridad y ahí si le afirmó con una sonrisa resignada

-Ojalá así sea- se limitó a decirle volviendo la vista a la felina cuando la mujer le soltó después de abrazarle largos segundos- decidí dejar a Patria aquí, Paris se torna peligroso para ella- le explicó y la mujer se quedó viendo la gata- ¿puedes cuidarla?- le encomendó

-Tanto como ella se deje cuidar- prometió doliéndole esas palabras y lanzándole una indirecta, recibió a la felina que le entregó

-Las echaré de menos- admitió y volvió su atención a la gata- te dejo en buenas manos, Patria- prometió acariciándole tras las orejas antes de subir al coche que acababa de llegar

Que ganas de retenerle, de no dejarle subir a ese coche y que ganas de no irse, pero tenía que, hasta se había despedido de su padre que había llegado la noche anterior, fue algo frívolo pero pacifico, como si pactaran una tregua con un quedo "Monsieur... gracias por todo, padre" estrechó su mano con firmeza cuando el hombre afirmó. Ya con ellos saldaba cada deuda que tenía, podía volver, porque en Versalles todo era "idílico", en cambio en Paris todavía quedaba mucho que mejorar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Tengo la firme convicción por las pistas que da Victor Hugo, que Enjolras es más que un burgués (entiendase, Aristocrata)  
> -En base a eso, tal como es en ese status, le crió una nodriza  
> -Patria es una gata (No, no es la "Patrie" del libro aunq compartan nombre). Sí, le gustan los gatos, porque él como tal es un gato humanizado  
> -Yo tengo dos versiones sobre la familia de Enjolras, una es la del cap, la otra es que ya no la tiene, pero no tengo alma para dejarlo solo en este mundo, lo adoro demasiado para hacerle tal daño


	7. Jean "Jehan" Prouvaire

El joven poeta bebió y recordaba haberse reído tanto, al extremo de reír por la risa de los demás ya bajo el efecto del alcohol. Fue una buena noche, que terminó en el piso de Combeferre ya que había aceptado un aventón hasta Marsella. De su noche recordaba la carcajada de Combeferre de oírle hablar con Courfeyrac mientras los llevaba al piso, uno apoyado en cada hombro; al menos a Combeferre se le hacía divertido oírles hablar en esa mezcla de idiomas que hablaban cuando estaban tan borrachos

Al abrir los ojos exhaló aliviado, prefería ese final, porque cuando empezó a beber, tuvo que cambiar de pensamientos. El sentimiento de zozobra lo estaba invadiendo y de haberle prestado atención, habría terminado la noche llorando, pero no fue así; de una noche memorable de la que solo quedaba la satisfacción de saber que había culminado más divertida de lo pensado y ahora, solo debía lidiar con una jaqueca infernal y un sol iluminado que parecía torturarle por simple diversión.

Se levantó y todavía con el mundo girando a su alrededor, rondó el piso como si fuese suyo buscando algo para comer, riéndose todavía de las ocurrencias de la noche anterior y todavía adormecido mientras comía y bebía, los escuchó despertar. Le sonrió a Patria cuando entró a la cocina y se detuvo en seco al verle sentado en la hornilla y tras ella, el dueño de la felina le sonrió aceptando el café que le extendió

-¿Te invoqué?- quiso saber Jehan con una sonrisa amplia balanceando los pies consciente que el piso olía a café y ensanchó la sonrisa cuando Enjolras le afirmó dejándole comida a Patria- mira tú, que efectivo es el café en este piso- insistió al ver aparecer en la puerta a Combeferre y escuchar el grito de Courfeyrac desde su habitación sobre oler a café- días- saludó ofreciéndole el café a Combeferre y a Courfeyrac cuando apareció- bueno, hora de irme antes que el sol intensifique y se proponga a dejarme ciego, voy por Dante y llegamos mañana temprano- le dejó dicho a Combeferre antes de bajar las escaleras

Se sentía de buen humor y era un agradecimiento al cosmos que ese día no tuviera clases. Solo serían Dante y él para empacar todo lo necesario. Era una suerte que tuviera llaves del piso de Grantaire, porque tras llamar un par de veces, entendió que no estaba, podría haberse quedado llamando a la puerta toda la vida, sin más resultado que los maullidos de su gato dentro del piso; soltó a reír en evidente buen humor, buscándolas y abriendo. Al entrar, le dejó una nota al pintor en que le agradecía por cuidarlo y que por esos días, Dante iría con él a Montpellier y volvió a su piso con el felino al lado a quien le contó a dónde irían la mañana siguiente y en eso se le fue el día, asegurándose de empacar todo lo necesario para esas semanas como para olvidársele comer; pero al fin amanecía y con Dante marchando a su lado, llegó con Combeferre

En el recorrido, a duras penas si se escucharon palabras, cada uno perdido en sus libros, hicieron el recorrido con la vista fija en las letras; su amigo con libro de morfología en insectos y él sobre mitología americana. A veces se contaban lo leído, para volverse a sumir en la lectura en un silencio agradable, no necesitaban hablarse y sorprendentemente se podía pasar el rato así, sin sentir que estorbaba alguno de los dos, pero Marsella llegó demasiado pronto y tal como en esa, en todas las paradas fue igual, hasta que no se detenía el coche para comer o algo, no se percataban de las horas que habían leído

Fue un viaje grato, pero era momento de despedirse y tomar otro coche para llegar a su hermosa Montpellier y supo reconocer que había llegado, cuando la brisa marina y el intenso sol costero brilló el papel y alzando la vista, sonrió al ver la pintoresca ciudad que le aceleró el corazón. Cerró el libro y vio el recorrido hasta salir de la ciudad para llegar a la casa playera que le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Ahí estaba la casona a la que Dante también le maulló al verla y rascándole el lomo, bajó y echó a correr a la entrada sobresaltando al hombre que estaba en el segundo piso y oyó a alguien entrar a toda prisa

-Si eres tú, ¿Qué haces aquí?- saludó el hombre apoyado en el barandal de las escaleras que daban al segundo piso con esa serenidad propia de la adultez, que contrarrestaba la efusividad que tenía en ese momento Jehan

-Vacaciones- resumió subiendo con prisa los escalones deteniéndose ante él, antes de abrazarle con fuerza cuando el hombre le abrió los brazos y alcanzó a sentir el nudo en la garganta- te extrañé, padre, siento que he pasado la vida sin saber de mis progenitores, atroz pesadilla- admitió- y ¿madre?- indagó cuando el hombre le palmeó el hombro para que se contuviera, no sin antes estrechar su abrazo también feliz de verle, notando recién lo mucho que le había extrañado

-En Roma desde hace dos semanas, yo viajo en un mes, tengo estos días para vender por todo el sur, debiste avisar, tu madre te habría esperado- añadió y por respuesta le vio sonreír y arrugar la nariz como disculpa, el hombre solo negó antes de apoyarse en sus hombros- Jean, no desempaques, ven conmigo- le propuso y sin oposición, Jehan aceptó- No es normal que te cases con la soledad- comentó en esa mezcla de idiomas que hablaba el comerciante y se explicó abiertamente cuándo Jehan le miró curioso por el comentario- ¿Cuándo traerás a casa una donna?- quiso saber el hombre y al no obtener respuesta se quedó viéndole con reparo- o un ¿eromene?- planteó y ante la expresión de impacto de su hijo al oír, soltó a reír- yo solo digo que va siendo hora de conocerte compañía- declaró entre risas, sabiendo que no le dio respuesta a su duda, ni le confirmó o negó sospechas

Así empezaban esos días en que no faltó tema y si Dante de por sí era un gato diferente a los demás, nadie habría creído ver al felino correr al mar y saltar al agua con gusto, pero es que era de Jehan y su familia como tal, parecían provenir de las almas libres del bosque y misticismo griego. No eran de esa época, pero se amoldaban a ella sin cambiar ellos, sabían que le resultaban extraños a los citadinos, pero no podía importarles menos y tampoco nadie les decía nada, solo cuchicheaban, pero que más da, contaban con el dinero como para no ser marginados por ver el mundo con otros ojos

Y así empezaban esas nomadas semanas en las que veía con asombro como bajo la elocuencia que era su padre, recorrió el sur de Francia, cada día una ciudad vendiendo cuanto objeto tuviera en su poder; siempre le había parecido algo admirable eso de su padre, sus palabras se transformaban en dinero y alegría para sus compradores; las suyas por otra parte, podrían conmover al más duro de corazón y tal como lo hacían sus palabras, sus mismos pensamientos lo cautivaban ante cada nuevo lugar que veía así que a cada ciudad terminó escribiéndole algo, lo que más le gustara del sitio, pero en la última noche, llegó a la posada dónde se quedaban y encontró a su padre leyendo la bitácora que llevaba Jehan.

El mercader saludó al oírlo llegar y sin alzar la vista siguió leyendo hasta terminarlo, mientras el joven poeta intentaba distraer la mente jugando con Dante, pero atento a las reacciones de su progenitor con el corazón diminuto a la espera de su juicio, pero sus palabras no llegarían pronto, llevaban muchos sin verse y él nunca tenía días normales, así que su padre tenía mucho por leer. Esa bitácora, casi la llenaba y era la segunda. A opinión de Jehan, a su padre parecía divertirle el torturarle, comió con la libreta al lado y por momentos, Jehan le veía leer con serenidad, en otras fruncía el ceño, sonreía y un par de veces hasta le sacó una risa

-Peculiar tu grupo- dijo el mercader cerrando el libro. Peculiar, un buen modo de definir a Jehan y su alrededor- deberían estar estudiando, no salvando Francia, Paris en su miseria, devora almas y Versalles es tan hermosa como letal y es a ella a quien retan- admitió el hombre sosteniéndole la mirada, ya sabía la razón por la que estaba ahí, Jehan por su parte sonrió ante la descripción de Versalles

-Alguien tiene que hacer algo, Versalles está fuera de control- resumió hablando de la ciudad como persona y el hombre afirmó

-Lo sé, no tienes que decírmelo, pero quisiera que no fueras tú quien lo hiciera y aquí estás, despidiéndote- concluyó y reinó un silencio que cargó de tristeza al ojimiel como para bajar la vista, logrando que el hombre le sonriera conmovido y optara por cambiar el tema- es un gran relato, divertido y fácil de leer sus odiseas, haces ver heroico los acontecimientos que pasaron, incluso las noches del bar. Puedo hablar con un conocido para publicarlo, pero termínala- concluyó regresándosela mientras Jehan le afirmaba algo más entusiasta de ese cumplido y propuesta- Paris y tu gran aventura te espera- despidió abrazándole consciente del amanecer, era momento de regresar

Aplazó su viaje a Italia, todavía no era momento de irse, así que cuando su hijo partió, fue tras él. Ya sabía que debía estar en Paris para cuando la ciudad se alzara victoriosa o Versalles los silenciara y tenía un mal presentimiento de eso, pero precisamente por ello viajó a Paris, pensando únicamente en cómo darle la noticia a su esposa, sobre la decisión de ser un héroe, que había tomado su hijo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vaaaale! solo tengo una cosa por decir: adoro demasiado a Jehan y se tiene q ser Victor Hugo, ese desalmado señor para hacerle daño a tan ponquecito personaje... es demasiado cuqui! merecía solo cosas buenas, pero bueno, por ahora decir, q sobre las cosas que tiene en su bitacora, las estoy escribiendo en otra historia q aun no subo, pero existe.


	8. Lesgle Bousset

Desafortunado Bousset que despertó en el piso de Joly, sin Joly. Solo una nota con esa letra de médico que tenía en la que igual no entendió nada de lo dicho en el papel. Rio con ganas, ¡que entusiasta Joly al creer que le entendería la nota! y con las manos en la nuca giró a ver el techo, recordando la noche, a todos de hecho, riendo, entre bromas y a Enjolras llevandoles hasta el piso del médico... también alcanzó a recordar vagamente como si de un sueño se tratara la voz de Joly, gangosa y dolida preguntarle algo, pero él solo tuvo cabeza para quererle callar y cerrar los ojos porque ese sol lo iba a cegar, tuvo que haber despertado en ese momento y haber oído a Joly, pero ahora no estaba, suspiró

Todavía con la nota del médico en la mano se quedó viendo el piso, extrañaría ese lugar, las madrugadas en que llegó ahí, lo cómodo que era ese lecho a diferencia del suyo, por eso mismo es que parecía que viviera ahí, mientras él pudiera evitarlo no iba a ir a su piso... bueno ¿suyo? no era, era un lugar de parada dónde pegaba cuando tenía con que por una cama, pero parecía coincidencia que siempre le tocara el mismo colchón usado, así que entusiasta decía "su lecho"; se levantó y entre bostezos buscó algo que comer, encontrando pan, pero igual lo devoró y salió para ir a la panadería a comprar algo de ese día, porque pan del día anterior no era fácil de digerir

Una vez fuera, soltó a reír al recordar la encomienda de Combeferre, despedirse de todo, ¿Cómo iba a ser posible? No se limitaba a las personas, también de la ciudad, de su clima lluvioso, de sus recuerdos, del estilo de vida, de ambiente parisino, de todo. Sentía que ni siquiera le iban a alcanzar dos semanas. Al menos tenía la suerte de estar brizando, porque cuando abrió los ojos hacía un sol terrible que lo habría matado de poner un pie fuera con esa resaca juraba divertido de ver como su último chaleco limpio se mojaba por la lluvia ante la ausencia de paraguas

Al entrar a la panadería sonrió de mejor humor a la mujer de siempre, quería alcanzar a comprar unos macarrones, pero tal como solo le podía pasar a Bousset, al sacar el dinero del bolsillo se encontró solo unas monedas y el bolsillo roto, estuvo tentado de volver sus pasos a ver si encontraba algo del dinero perdido, pero supo que era tiempo en vano, contó lo que le quedaba y sonrió al saber que, le alcanzaba para reponer el pan que se había comido y soltó a reír. Ni siquiera le sorprendía, 29 años de mala suerte ya lo dejaban reír de sus infortunios

Compró el pan y ya que olía tan bien terminó por comérselo, igual, ya sentado en la panadería y un café en sus manos para despertar, vino a entender lo que decía la nota del médico, Joly estaría con su madre, así que no tenía caso reponerle ese pan, cosa que agradecía, todavía tenía hambre y el aroma a pan recién hecho era una tentasión grande. Al terminar de comer intentó decidirse por un lugar a dónde ir esas dos semanas, no se le ocurrió ninguno, ya que, se quedaría en Paris, quisiera o no, así lo haría, igual no tenía dinero para ir a casa, el dinero que tenía se lo acababa de comer en un pan que le supo a gloria y del que llevaba ahora en una bolsa la mitad

Cuál sería su sorpresa al salir de la panadería cuando encontró en el suelo un par de francos, los recogió mirando a su alrededor por si alcanzaba a ver al dueño del dinero, implorando porque no, pero la suerte estaría de su parte esa vez, dejándole con el dinero bajo su poder y con él en el bolsillo del pantalón volvió a su pieza no sin antes recordar que estaba roto y guardarlo mejor en el bolsillo interno del chaleco hasta llegar a su lugar y buscando bajo el colchón, encontró un par de ahorros para los que no le alcanzaba para un viaje, pero con el dinero encontrado podía pagarse uno de los dos viajes y encontrándose en ese dilema

Contempló las opciones, no logró escoger y terminó por irse hacia la zona rica de Paris para llamar a la puerta blanca de la hacienda Rouse le Muse y tuvo unos minutos para arreglarse. El portero abrió y le detalló sin mayor interés, pero frunció el ceño cuando le dijo a quien buscaba y casi con desdén dudó en dejarlo pasar. Ni siquiera le ofreció pasar al salón principal, como todas las visitas para la familia, pero Bousset solo pudo sonreír divertido de la situación, no le extrañaba o sorprendía el trato

-De seguro a Monsieur Doctor si le abren con vehemencia y una vez le ubican en la sala principal, hasta le ofrecerían algo de beber- comentó el muchacho cuando la vio aparecer y abrir los ojos al verle frente a la puerta esperando- se me dijo espere aquí y no toque nada, así que- insistió ensanchando la sonrisa subiendo los hombros mientras ella bajaba a toda prisa a recibirle y los ojos hasta le destellaron al verla y se sintió desvanecer cuando lo tomó de la mano disculpándose por ese trato y le prometía que no volvería a darse. Le llevó al salón principal y Bousset se dejó llevar- voy a ir a casa por unos días y no quería irme sin despedirme de usted mi querida confidente- admitió con el estómago contraído y levemente ruborizado encontrándose con la mirada tierna de ella

-¿Usted?- fue lo único que le replico besando sus dos mejillas- puedes tutearme Bousset, no sería tu confidente y amiga, si hubiera formalidades, o incluso decime por mi nombre- le recordó y él negó rápidamente perdiendo la risa, pero sin dejar de sonreírle- ven a saludarme cuando vuelvas y envía saludos a tu padre de mi parte- pidió retomando su lugar al otro extremo del sofá con esa astucia propia de ella como para saber que entrarían criados en cualquier momento y justo entraba la mujer del té, porque que escándalo que una dama estuviera sola con un caballero y para colmo, de otra clase social- ¿té?- le insistió y cuando le afirmó, la muchacha sirvió ante la señal de su dama- ¿Cuánto tiempo irás?- indagó insistente en tutearle

-Poco, puede que una semana o tal vez un par de días más, aprovechando que tenemos las semanas por cambio de estación, pero no quería irme sin despedirme- recalcó incómodo de la vigilancia de la dama y del criado que entró con cualquier excusa vigilando cada movimiento del ex estudiante- solo eso y claro que vendré a saludarla cuando haya regresado, ¿le gustaría que le trajera algo?- se atrevió a indagar cuando la castaña lo miró y con cuidado le tomó del mentón para que la mirara cuando le hablara en lugar de ver el tapizado del mueble incómodo o intimidado de haber ido

-Tu presencia y la de Joly, más la osadía de pasar todo un día aquí los dos- pidió y le vio palidecer logrando que ella riera- nada más aceptaré si no es una visita de ustedes dos o bueno, hay algo más...- captó de repente tomándole las manos al muchacho que sonrió hasta sin proponerselo, seguro de darle lo que pidiera con tal de no ir con Joly a esa hacienda- que vuelvas a estudiar derecho, no puedes dejarte sacar así- concluyó y el rebelde palideció, la miró rápido y negó levantandose del puesto, pero no puso oposición cuando ella se le enganchó al abrazo acompañandole a la puerta- buen viaje, que no pases penurias en el recorrido- le deseó y exhaló molesta por la servidumbre que seguía rondándoles, cerró quedando los dos fuera y le besó ambas mejillas abrazándole y dejándole una sonrisa entusiasta en el rostro- prométemelo Bousset, cuando vuelvas, empezarás los trámites para retomar tu carrera- le insistió antes que se fuera y no pudo negarse, pero si marcharse

El recorrido lo hizo a pie, porque era feliz de pensar en ir a casa, guardaría el dinero para su regreso, porque se le haría más largo ese tramo. No querría volver, lo sabía, pero igual iba porque se negaba a aceptar su destino sin decirle adiós a su padre. Fue militar, le faltaba una pierna, le había quitado la ayuda económica que le dio los primeros dos años mientras se instalaba en Paris. Si tan solo el hombre supiera que no había encontrado nada lo suficientemente bueno como para sostenerse, habría seguido mandando la renta, pero no fue así, Bousset, jamás le dijo.   
Por eso era pobre en Paris y sabía que era malo mentir y más aún a los padres, pero... técnicamente no lo hacía, solo le ocultaba información que podría alterar su calma y modificaba otra por el bien de su tranquilidad, así que tampoco le diría que lo habían sacado de la facultad, si preguntaba la diría que tal como los demás que estaban en vacaciones, él también lo estaría

Y pese a que debería poderle el dolor de haber sido expulsado, no se quejaba de su suerte, lo agradecía, tenía amigos reales, un amor tan perfecto que era doble y un motivo para reír cada día al despertar, pero igual al llegar a casa, todo cansancio de los días de caminata y aventones que le dieron, se olvidó.  
Era el mejor viaje de todos y ya que nada lo había empeorado, podía decir, "Que suerte estoy teniendo!" y los días al lado de su padre fue oírle hablar de su época de guerra o despertar a veces con el alba porque al hombre por momentos se le olvidaba que ya era un soldado retirado; había olvidado lo que eran sus delirios de militar, en otras épocas ya sabía y estaba acostumbrado a ellos, pero la primera vez que lo despertó con un grito de "Cadete, el alba" quiso estar en Paris, pero igual soltó a reír y salió al entrenamiento matutino.

El hombre nunca había sido muy cariñoso y si lo fue, dejó de serlo al fallecer su madre, pero volvió a ver ternura en el militar la mañana siguiente que fue a saludarla junto al hombre que le dejaba un ramillete de margaritas, asegurando que era una buena mujer. Sus hermanos eran los extremos, él, el centro. El mayor estaba en el ejército para orgullo del militar que pasaba horas contándole de su hermano, lo oía con gusto y atento, curioso por saber si todo era cierto o sus recuerdos se mezclaban con las experiencias de su primogénito y de la menor hace años que no sabían nada, se casó y se volvió de otra familia del todo, pero si no había regresado es que le estaba yendo bien, aseguraba su padre con insistencia pese a que la voz sonaba por momentos preocupado por la hija perdida

Así fueron sus días, pero era hora de volver, dejar atrás los recuerdos de lo que era vivir con su padre y sus desvarios momentaneos sobre el ejercito, la paciencia para recordarle quien era y verificar que estaba bien... pero era momento de volver, ¿Cómo tan pronto? lamentó contando los días en sus dedos, ¿pero en qué momento? prefirió no pensar, le dejó dicho que volvería a París el día siguiente y él que pensaba viajar de noche, salió muy al alba a tomar el primer coche a París porque su padre insistió en que se fuera temprano, en la noche era peligroso aseguró el hombre contandole que en epocas de guerras, siempre las tomas a las ciudades se hacían de noche y ya que no pudo llevarle la contraria, pagó el regreso complacido de verle tan radiante y lleno de vida

Su mente todavía prodigiosa se acordaba a conveniencia de las cosas, de Musichetta por ejemplo se acordaba a la perfección y estaba lucido casi todo el tiempo, pero a su opinión, eso solo lo hacía más divertido todo, reía cuando su padre se perdía en su propia mente y al volver lo miraba como si no hubiese dicho o hecho nada y ah que risas se echaban cuando le contaba lo que acababa de pasar. Volvió a verlo y sonrió en todo momento, hasta que el azote a las riendas que hicieron a los caballos emprender su rumbo y toda su alegría se diluyó al subir al carro y saber que posiblemente no le vería de nuevo, lloró un rato hasta dormirse y despertar en Paris, tragó con fuerza y fue en busca de Joly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vale hora de admitirlo, he aquí el que menos favorito tengo, como costó escribir este cap y ya que de él, tristemente pasó por completo, si alguien lo lee y le gusta ese personaje, disculpa si surge alguna incongruencia con su vida cannon, la desconozco así que le eché mano a lo que es sus relaciones con los demás miembros y rastro sobre su familia, no recuerdo ninguno, como sea, no por ser el que menos afecto le tengo, quiere decir que no le hubiera dedicado el mismo tiempo, de hecho, al final, disfruté escribiendo de él


	9. Nathan Combeferre

Su noche terminaría entretenido de ver a los demás tan efusivos. Estaba soñador de volver a casa, hace meses que le había llegado una carta de su madre contándole de sus hermanas, sobretodo de la que le seguía, pero era momento de volver a su piso haciendo equilibrio entre sus propios tragos mientras llevaba a Jehan a la diestra y a Courfeyrac a la izquierda y a medida que avanzaba reía, realmente reía de oírles hablar esa mezcla de idiomas, italiano, latín, griego e inglés y muy poco francés, era una mezcla interesante de palabras, pero al menos no le dieron lidia como otras veces que llevaba a alguno

A Jehan le dejó en el sofá y a Courfeyrac en la habitación que antes de mudarse era del abogado y se encerró en la propia, cayendo nada más tocar la almohada, pese a no quedar profundo, jamás había sido de sueño pesado cuando todavía tenía pendientes y aún faltaba alguien, por lo que al menor de los ruidos abría los ojos por unas de horas hasta que exhaló aliviado cuando escuchó llegar Enjolras y ya sabiendo que todos estaban en el piso, se durmió hasta despertar con un aroma a café que le levantó de la cama todavía adormesido hasta la cocina

Le sonrió Jehan y Enjolras, recibiendo el café que le ofreció el poeta y se sentó al lado de Enjolras hablando los tres, que luego fueron cuatro cuando Courfeyrac se unió, también invocado por el café. Cerca al mediodía, Jehan se fue y una vez le despidió, se apresuró a empacar, porque a la una tenía turno en el hospital hasta media noche, así que debía dejar todo listo e implorar porque pudiera volver más temprano

Empacó todo lo necesario y alcanzó a oír cómo se quedaba solo en su piso y cuando tuvo todo listo, se arregló y salió para su turno recordando las palabras de Jehan sobre irse antes que el sol intencificara; sí, tuvo que haber salido antes que el sol iluminara con tanta fuerza como para causarle jaqueca o no haber bebido ayer, pero ya no había modo de remediar nada, además, solo era un dolor de cabeza. Entró al hospital y nada más cruzar la puerta, el dolor de cabeza se diluyó porque en cuanto tuvo la bata puesta se le ocupó sin tregua por un par de horas hasta que tomó un descanso de tanto caos y lo aprovechó para lograr el permiso para salir antes

A eso de las ocho estaba de regreso en su piso encontrándose en el sofá con un intruso de ojos verdes que le subió las cejas a modo de saludo y a cortesía de Courfeyrac las risas no le faltaron y de paso, las amenazas. Se negaba a que se acercara a una de sus hermanas, conocía demasiado bien a su amigo como para no quererlo de cuñado

-Tú escoge, Anna de Courfeyrac o Christine de Courfeyrac, suena bien- le insistía Courfeyrac cuando llegó Enjolras- tus hermanas nacieron para llevar mi apellido- juró convencido de ello conteniendo la risa ante la mirada reprovatoria que no pudo evitar el médico- se lo doy a una de ellas o a las dos- planteó con el vaso de sobre los labios antes de beber

-A mí no me suena bien, me suena a una vida de infidelidades para ellas y una muerte prematura para ti de mi parte por hacerles daño y quiero seguir siendo amigo tuyo, así que aléjate de mis hermanas y por el bien de las tres partes, me rehúso a darles tu recado- le dejó claro finalmente relajando el momento al reír al igual que los otros dos, pero la amenaza era real

Y hablando con los dos en esa armonía ya conocida para cada uno, los despidió a las diez, le preocupaba el paradero de ambos, Enjolras llevaba demasiado tiempo huyendole a volver a casa, casi era como si fuese fugitivo y ahora le veía en notoria evasión a poner un pie en su casa y Courfeyrac... no recordaba una sola cosa buena dicha de su parte sobre su abuela, pero tal como le dijo cuando llegó y le vio en el sofá, es que era la única familia que tenía en Francia y por unos segundos le vio serio antes de sonreír y bromear apiadandose de la mujer... pero por ahora, se quedaba solo con sus propios pensamientos tratando de ser positivo sobre el viaje de sus amigos, como fuera Enjolras y Patria partían esa noche, Courfeyrac iría a rondar uno de sus tantos amores, así que la noche le quedaba para él y alcanzar a dormir, porque el viaje sería largo y era de esas personas que no dormía cuando viajaba, lo habría logrado de no ser porque viendo el piso completamente para él, entendió lo grande y solitario que era ese lugar

Prefirió no pensar y se perdió en la lectura sin lograr concentrarse, pero al encender otra vela cerca de la madrugada y empezar a trazar un dibujo sin razón o consciencia de lo que plasmaba, el sueño si llegó y durmió hasta que el sol lo despertó. Se arregló alcanzando a renegar el pasar dos noches en vela previo a un viaje, pero nada que hacerle, más vale el café lo solucionara se juró antes de bajar al comedor del edificio y con café en la mano esperó la llegada de Jehan ya con maleta al lado de puerta del hospedaje y habiendo informado a la casera que volvían en dos semanas

Le dedicó una sonrisa cansada y sin más demora partió con Jehan hacia el sur cuando llegó el coche y tal como ya se dijo, entre Jehan y él, reinaba el silencio agradable que rara vez se forma con las demás personas y en ellos fluía de forma natural; por momentos lo oía contarle sobre lo que leía y se lo complementaba con algún conocimiento que tuviera del tema mitológico de América, pero volvían a sus lecturas.

Así fue hasta que finalmente la calurosa Marsella les daba la bienvenida y con ello, le decía adiós a su amigo que seguía su ruta y por su parte Combeferre le indicaba al coche por dónde ir, hasta llegar a su casa y sonreír al ver la fachada tal como la recordaba. Vio la puerta abrirse nada más el coche se detuvo y desde el coche tragó lento al ver bajo el marco a su madre. Bajó y le sonrió a la mujer de elegante vestido y lágrimas en los ojos al verle, la misma que le abrazó con fuerza repitiéndole esas palabras que le quebraron más la voz, "cada día te pareces más a tu padre" admitió tomándole del rostro verificando que era cierto, de no ser porque su difunto progenitor no usaba lentes, era su réplica exacta y lo fue aún más cuando le secó las lágrimas incitándola a entrar a casa enganchada a su brazo

"También lo extraño" le había admitido antes de sonreírle para diluir el nudo de la garganta y entrar a su casa, dolió. La última vez que había ido, había sido precisamente ese fatídico día y ahora volvía posiblemente como ave de mal agüero, no era justo para su madre, pero le sonrió y descargó el equipaje dejándoselo al criado que lo recibió y llevó a la habitación mientras él le contaba a su madre que había ido por las semanas de vacaciones por el cambio de estación, sí, tal como casi todos, ocultó el verdadero motivo de ir porque no encontró valentía de contarle el. Prefirió evitarle el dolor, llevaba poco más de un año viuda, como para llegar a casa a decirle, "previniendo mi muerte, quiero despedirme con su bendición, señora mía", y viéndola se forzó a prestarle atención a lo que le contara

-¿Mis hermanas?- quiso saber de repente al notar lo mucho que le dolía a la mujer verle

Y esa pregunta le bastó para volver a ver su casa con el toque femenino por doquier. La vio levantarse de inmediato e invitarle a ir a verlas, mientras le contaba que Marie Francine al fin estaba en cinta, que Anna se acababa de comprometer y según le contaban las mujeres y ella misma verificaba en la mirada de la pequeña Christine, algún pretendiente le hacía brillar los ojos y para ser francos, tal noticia aunque le alegraban, todavía le dejaba un sinsabor en la boca

Era el instinto protector quien hablaba, él todavía veía en ellas niñas, Christine, tenía recién 15 cumplidos en el otoño que apenas terminó, ¿Qué hacía con un pretendiente y para colmo, uno anónimo? Creía que solo Francine ya podría ser esposa con sus 24 años y aun así, debería estar recién casada, no llevar años de casada; a las otras dos, todavía las veía como niñas, 15 y 17 años era muy poco de vida para una argolla, pero era una idea solo suya, sabía que de Anna ya se decía que se le estaban pasando los mejores años al cumplir 17 y no estar casada, pero al verlas, toda idea se le olvidó

Sus días incluyeron a sus hermanas sintiéndose pleno de ver que sin importar el tiempo que pasara, nada había cambiado entre ellos, la menor incluso le reprochó sin cansancio el haber ido solo, eso cuando se resignó a esa verdad, porque las primeras horas revisó la casa con discreción en busca de compañía de cualquiera de sus amigos o quiso saber dónde se estaban hospedando reacia a creerle y la punzada de preocupación alcanzó a existir en Combeferre al ver su notorio interés por ver a "alguno" de sus amigos, sintió que "alguno" era alguien en específico

Mientras Christine le angustiaba, la mayor indagaba por una querida y exigía que pronto trajera una y Anna siempre con su atrevimiento natural, se negaba a creer que no hubiera alguna, pero fantasiosa y ocurrente como era, juraba que de seguro era una enfermera y nadie podía saber porque podrían perder el trabajo en el hospital, le divertía oírlas, al igual que ver a su madre feliz de tenerles en casa. Había vuelto a reír

Dicho por Francine que era igual de analítica que él, le juró que era bueno volvela a ver reír así, porque llevaba meses sin hacerlo. Así de rápido pasó las dos semanas, a su opinión le habían robado días, no podía ser que se hubieran pasado tan rápido. Conoció a su nuevo cuñado, el prometido de Anna y le divertía la mirada intimidada que tenía para con él cuando le hizo frente; parecía buena persona, eso al menos era tranquilizante el verlas bien; compartió un par de tragos con el futuro padre, porque con esa sorpresa le recibía la mayor de sus hermanas, al fin, tras años de matrimonio, estaba esperando y su ya notorio vientre la delataba

Parecía que el bebé se hubiese esperado esos días y planeado todo porque el vientre se redujo los últimos días de su viaje ante la sorpesa de atender ese parto el día antes de regresar, así le despedía Marsella con el nacimiento de su sobrino; uno al que todavía veía con fascinación antes de entregárselo al padre y oía a su hermana que quería fuera su padrino, "en otoño que sea el bautizo, debes venir" le pidió Francine al día siguiente y fue secundada por todos, no lo dejaron regresar a Paris hasta prometerlo y de todo lo que hizo en esos días, dolió prometérselo


	10. Nicholas Grantaire

Combeferre había dicho, saldar deudas y su vista buscó a Enjolras, sin apartarla se bogó la cerveza que tenía y aunque no dejó de beber sí miró a otra parte cuando Enjolras se sintió observado. En su sitio Grantaire vio la mesa antes de sonreírle a Bahorel y pedirle aventón a Orleans en medio de la conversación sobre faldas.   
En un comienzo había pensado que no tenía un motivo, ni causas o deudas pendientes, pero mientras bebía recordó esa mirada de ojos chocolate que le veía pintar con admiración y supo que tenía que ir... ni siquiera estaba seguro de poderla ver, pero que más daba, si las cosas pasaban como creía, igual no viviría para arrepentirse de algo. Era una oportunidad de hacer las cosas para las que le faltaría el valor si tuviera que seguir vivo

Volvió a beber y lo hizo hasta que Feuilly lo obligó a levantarse y soltar la botella que aún tenía; una pena, aun no la terminaba, pero en el camino todo se volvió negro y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, sus amigos lo veían con esa sonrisa socarrona, ¿Dónde estaba y cómo había llegado ahí? Revisó el lugar y al reconocer el piso de Bahorel se desperezó levantándose con calma para darse cuenta que ya había amanecido. Mareado, saludó, comió algo y volvió a dormir hasta el mediodía en que Bahorel le despertó y técnicamente, le echó citándolo para que llegara en la mañana o se iría sin él.

Obviamente no sería así, pero igual le sonrió y emprendió camino hacia su piso... no tenía ganas de hacer nada, solo dormir o volver a beber, pero una mala mezcla de alcohol, las palabras de Combeferre y el recuerdo de Enjolras, le hicieron cambiar de opinión. Se arregló y marchó hacia la universidad esperando encontrarle, sabía que tenía clase, para infortunio del líder y agrado del pintor, ese semestre tenían horarios similares, así que Enjolras debería estar en clase

De camino al campus imploraba por ser capaz de hablarle, ni siquiera había llegado y sentía un escalofrio por la espalda así como las manos frías y pálidas de solo imaginarse en tal situación, pero la cobardía o sentido común, le haría una mala pasada todas las veces en que insistió en confesarse. Conocía el desprecio y la molestia que le causaba a su líder, por lo que deducía la reacción que tendría si era capaz de hablarle con toda franqueza y como arma de protección, las palabras se atoraban en su garganta o le dejaban divisándole con esa devoción que le dedicaba.   
Era incapaz de hablarle para extrañeza de su líder que le otorgaba unos minutos para hablar, pero al sentirse incómodo de la situación, negaba, exhalaba y se iba. En ese momento es cuando Grantaire podía volver a la vida; ahí estaba el problema, en que Enjolras quisiera escucharle, eso le hacía colapsar y conocer el verdadero temor, como para desistir de tal idea y dejarle ir

-¿Qué quieres Grantaire? Estás borracho, de nuevo. Ve a casa y duerme- le zanjó Enjolras ya cansado de su tarde encontrándole varias veces para nada

-Es que...- bramó en esa dualidad de quererle decir y temer- tengo que hablar contigo... pero- se intentó a explicar ya frustrado de los intentos en vano- no, no, Enjolras espera, es enserio- le retuvo cuando el rubio intentó irse creyendo eso otro delirio de ebrio- yo...- empezó y se perdió en sus pensamientos cuando notó que al retenerle en vez de tomarle de la muñeca, le sujetaba la mano- tengo tanto que decirte que no sé cómo- admitió y cuando le rozó el dorso de la mano, su líder se le soltó arisco y prevenido a él- nos vemos en dos semanas- despidió con una sonrisa dolida ante esa reacció

Ya no había oportunidad, le vio retroceder unos pasos todavía incrédulo que fuera eso lo "urgente" que quería decirle, así que le estaba otorgando segundos de gracia para que hablara, pero tal como las otras veces, Grantaire no dijo nada, solo le sonrió vaciladoramente y volvió por dónde había llegado, volviéndole a decir "nos vemos en tu revolución" despidió y salió de ahí urgido de beber y lo hizo. Bebió hasta el amanecer en que recordó que debía empacar y llegar a la plaza para irse con Bahorel

"Con suerte me muero allá, ya que no me morí anoche... mis cálculos fallaron" fue el saludo que le dio a Bahorel cuando llegó a la plaza y esperó a que el boxeador volviera a despedirse de su querida. Bahorel hizo un ruido de dolor al detallarle después que la muchacha se fue y fue precisamente por notarlo preocupado que el recorrido de Grantaire se resumió a dormir la embriaguez que todavía tenía, despertar, comer algo y volver a dormir, para evitar la conversación con Bahorel

Quería estar muerto, así de simple y si se quedaba despierto puede que terminara llorando o algo así de deplorable. Las horas lamentándose en el Corinto no le habían bastado, al parecer y la mezcla de recuerdos que tenía del lugar al que iba, tampoco ayudaba a subirle el animo. Una oportunidad, se lamentaba, había tenido una oportundiad y la había dejado pasar, se tenía que ser él para ser así de patético, se recordaba las veces que estuvo despierto con la vista fija al frente y Bahorel viéndole con preocupación, pero al fin llegaba. Se despidió del boxeador mientras se alejaba del coche para perderse por las calles antes que lo retuviera o se ofreciera a acompañarle unos días. Acababa de darse cuenta que no quería recordar nada de París por esos días y eso, incluía a sus amigos

El mediodía lo alcanzó sentando en una banca del parque frente a la iglesia. Tanteó su chaleco hasta encontrar esa última carta de letra infantil que había recibido hace años y no respondió; volvió a leerla. Ahí claramente decía "Nicholas, nuestros padres han decidido que puedo estudiar con las monjas, mira, ¡ya sé escribir!, Sor Luan dice que si practico, puedo tener bonita letra" le contaba al comienzo de la carta de seis hojas que sabía de memoria, cada coma, cada punto y concluía con la dolorosa confesión de extrañar el aroma a pintura que siempre había cuando él estaba cerca. Sonrió con los ojos aguados y con cuidado dobló esa reliquia de papel que llevaba en el bolsillo

La habría vuelto a leer de no ser porque el sonar de las campanas que anunciaban el final de la eucaristía le hicieron levantarse de inmediato y cruzar el parque con la vista fija en los transeúntes que salían de ceremonia hasta distinguir el grupo de novicias que marchaban tras las monjas. Sonrió y el pecho se saltó un par de latidos deteniéndolo a los pies de la iglesia. Dejó la maleta a un lado que era la misma con la que se había ido de Paris cuando su padre le echó de casa por decir que quería estudiar arte... y tal como se la había llevado, la traía de regreso, con un par de prendas de más a lo mucho

En su sitio revisó a todas las muchachas, no la encontró, pero a él si lo encontraron. Era normal que no la reconociera, esperaba volver a ver a la niña, como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado, pero había transcurrido y las niñas al volverse señoritas cambiaban. La última vez que la había visto, Marie tenía casi siete años, ahora tenía catorce años y el encanto de su madre. Por suerte para ella, como siempre había asegurado Grantaire, Marie había salido a su madre y como muestra a que la novicia era alguien con suerte, pese a que él no la encontró, para ella, distinguirle fue más fácil, era ver a su hermano con un par de años más, barba descuidada, ojeras, más delgado y pálido.

Al verle, disminuyó el paso y le saludó con la mano y una sonrisa sutil que a él le hizo sonreír ampliamente sin creer volver a verla, pero no hubo momento para el saludo. Siguiendo la fila, Marie tuvo que retomar su camino tras la monja. Ya se verían en otro de los días, se prometió el pintor empecinado a no volver hasta verla, pero no le costó tanto y cuando lo logró, quiso no haberlo hecho, se había ido para jamás volver, pasaba días convenciendose que nada le quedaba en Orleans y todo aquello que había logrado creer en ese tiempo, se desmoronó cuando logró abrazarla y sintió lo mucho que la extrañó.

Verla fue fácil, se presentó al internado lo más presentable que pudiera, incluso sin la barba y cuando la madre superiora estuvo segura que era quien decía, le dejó verla y hasta ahí le llegó el protocolo a la novicia que se le fue encima nada más verle e incluso lagrimeó todavía incrédula que estuviera ahí. Una vez pasada la emoción, le pidió ir a Paris alguna vez con él, Grantaire omitió la pregunta para indagar por ella y con cada minuto que pasaba se convencía que no debió haber vuelto, porque sabía que le iba a faltar fortaleza para regresar a Paris después de verla

Pero los días empezaban a transcurrir y tras la visita del tercer día, por insistencia de la misma Marie aceptó y dejó plasmado en el jardín trasero del convento un mural del que se abstuvo a opinar su doctrina religiosa. De hacerlo, posiblemente le expulsarían y quería pasar esas dos semanas al lado del único miembro de su familia que quería ver y la única por la que volverió a pisar Orleans cuando juró irse para no volver, le encantaban esas horas, se sentía casi vital día con día al verla a su lado leyendo o viendole hacer con la misma fascinación de cuando era niña. Por esos días Grantaire sintió que lo tenía todo, una cama dónde dormir, pintura entre sus manos que terminaba salpicada en todas partes, a Marie a su lado y le pagarían por pintar... hasta el brillante sol que en París le cegaría y haría renegar por horas, ahí le parecía cálido, más que el día anterior

Uno de esos días, pintando el cabello de un creyente la oyó suspirar leyendo una de las novelas que le dejó. Ah esos suspiros, que bien los conocía él, cuantas noches en vela le habían costado al artista leer tales cosas que se negaba a creer e igual imagiaba vivir y que clara señal de peligro era esa de suspiros, una novicia no debería tenerlos, no debería entender que eran aquellos sentimientos, pero ahí estaba, su hermana suspirando como si ansiara vivir tales aventuras de amor, tuvo que intervenir, fue un golpe rotundo de protección al único ser que podía querer cuidar de tal manera como para que siguiera pura e inocente: "No creas todo lo que dice la religión o los hombres" aconsejó sin dejar de pintar y se arrepintió de ello, porque dejó la lectura de lado y empezó a exigir respuestas que no quiso darle

Por suerte para él, Grantaire era inmune a Marie, ni siquiera su encanto y el cariño que pudiera tenerle lograron convencerlo de ir a ver a sus padres, lo máximo que logró es que llegara a estar frente a la puerta y no llamar, sino volver por dónde había llegado; tampoco logró con su encanto que no regresara a Paris, si se quedaba, tarde o temprano vería a su familia y no quería, pero ahí estaba ella, todavía empecinada a hacerle cambiar de opinión

-Podrías quedarte- le planteó ella el último día- la madre superiora dice que has sido bendecido con un talento o... podría ir a Paris contigo- propuso entusiasmada de esa segunda idea, pero no la llevaría

La abrazaría con fuerza y volvería satisfecho de dejarla con una buena imagen de él y no la real. Había sido extraño ver orgullo en sus ojos, pero no la contradijo cuando le dijo a la madre superiora que su hermano era un artista en Paris, después de todo, se había ido para serlo, era normal que se pensara que habiendose ido hace 7 años, ya lo fuera, aún no reconocido pero ya lo fuera, que la realidad hubiese sido tan catastrofica era diferente, pero ella era feliz creyéndolo y le bastaba verla feliz para no negárselo, solo sonreírle y jurarle quererla más que nada y encomendarle que enorgulleciera a sus padres

-Lo haré, tal como tú- prometió y dolió entender que ella creía que se había ido a prosperar y no que le habían echado

Sonrió y subió al coche sin decir más, volviendo a recordar que ni siquiera había sido capaz de saldar toda deuda, volvería a París todavía con un pendiente que tal vez jamás lograría, pero al menos había vuelto a ver a alguien que creyó viviría para olvidarlo y eso alcanzaba a ser un valsamo para su mente que tranquilamente volvió la vista asomandose por la ventana para decirle adiós y sonreír a la maleta que traía de regreso, no llevaba nada nuevo, pero en ese preciso momento la veía con orgullo como si llevara un tesoro


	11. Promesas Sin Cumplir

Fue la guardia real quien silenció el seis de junio sus vidas, fue su ataque y la caída de la barricada, lo que dejaría las promesas hechas, sin cumplir. Se habían ido a saldar toda deuda, pero antes de volver, todos, en menor o mayor medida adquirieron otra

Bahorel no se tomaría enserio su carrera para orgullo de sus padres, porque jamás había nacido para serlo, viviría para luchar por su patria y cumplir su lema de, estudiar derecho, pero jamás ser abogado; un disparo al costado izquierdo fue lo único que le aplacó su sed de lucha, pues estaba peleando a golpes con un guardia desarmado cuando le llegó el disparo, jamás dudó de su causa o lo justa que era. Murió sabiéndose guerrero, para su dicha sería más que un elegante burgués tras un escritorio; moriría orgulloso de sí mismo, para el dolor de su querida o el desmayo tras llorar desesperada de su madre al ver su nombre en la lista de caídos, las lágrimas de sus hermanos y sobrino que lloraba de verlos llorar o la furia de su padre y cuñado

Feuilly no podría buscar a su querida Luisa cuando todo pasara, porque cuando pasó, la muerte le había llevado con él, pero ella a él sí lo encontraría al día siguiente, con el corazón comprimido y una vaga esperanza de encontrarle sano y salvo. Tampoco accedería al chantaje emocional que intentó causarle el delincuente al tentarlo de tener mujer para que se alejara de esa causa; cuando fue el momento, asistió determinado a luchar, ignorando por completo que los ángeles de la muerte, eran expertos en saber cuándo alguien moriría. Su muerte se tiñó de rojo cuando el filo de la bayoneta le atravesó el abdomen y al menos tuvieron la piedad de matarle con la segunda punzada al corazón para no dejarlo agónico, pese a que la imagen fuera desgarradora tanto para su madeimoselle o la madre superiora cuando supo y le rindió el sepelio

Courfeyrac moriría tal como vivió, con una sonrisa en los labios de quien no se arrepiente de nada en su vida; el disparo a el entrecejo después de matar al que le apuntaba a Enjolras dolió menos de lo que le dolió a su familia leer en Inglaterra sobre la caída de la barricada, y llegarles ese mismo día las cartas pos-morten que había escrito, esas dónde se despedía de ellos. Sus últimas palabras las decía meses más tarde plasmadas en una carta a cada miembro de la familia, tan sinceras que la madre con quien se confesaba, ni siquiera fue capaz de terminar de leer y lloró cada día que llovía en la capital inglesa. En Paris, una querida le lloró en silencio sin acercarse por estar intimidada por la elegante Madame que le enterró, quien le llorara no le faltó, desde la casera, hasta ese amigo incondicional que supo lo sucedido cuando despertó

Joly no alcanzaría a ser médico, tal como temía, la muerte le llegó primero, pero lo intentó, no pudo cumplir la promesa de ser como su padre, pero murió luchando y no sometido o por alguna enfermedad, eso bastaba para sentirse realizado; tuvo segundos para cerrar los ojos, adorar a su Musichetta más que nada y lamentar el dolor que pudiera causarle; no se equivocó. El disparó de la sien fue una imagen que le arrancó el más horrible grito a la muchacha que insistió por verle, pese a las negativas de todos, ella tenía que verle. Fue horrible pero igual se quedó abrazándole maldiciendo como hombre a la guardia que se lo había arrebatado. Su madre se quedaría esperándolo, hasta verle volver a casa, para poderle despedir como debía, pero su niño había regresado, lo lloró con dolor, pero en silencio refugiándose en sus hermanos que llegaron nada más supieron, meses más tarde la llevarían fuera de Paris

Enjolras del modo más doloroso posible, cumpliría con la orden dada por la nodriza, "te veo en junio" había impuesto la mujer y en efecto lo vio el día que su padre le trajo de París cuando el informante que tenía en la ciudad le dio la noticia, pero Enjolras no la vería, tampoco volvería por Patria para llevarla a casa. Para cuando la mujer le vio y quedó muerta en vida, él probablemente estaría viendo a los ojos a su madre, "Si las cosas no funcionan y Francia no reacciona, nos veremos pronto" le había dicho a la lápida forzándose a creer existiera un más allá, el día que la nodriza insistió en que fuera a ver su sepulcro. Los ocho disparos que lo dejaron clavado a la pared con la cabeza gacha, habría sido una imagen que llenara de orgullo tanto a nodriza como padre, de no ser porque aquello simbolizaba su muerte, pero ni muerto cayó ante el rey y que sonriera, parecía ser una burla a la corona, pero la verdad es que murió sabiendo que no morían en vano, ni siquiera Grantaire a quién al final le había entendido lo urgente que tenía por decir como para sonreírle

Jehan moriría como un héroe y en su piso, Dante maullaría su perdida. Hasta el cansancio estaría llamándole y puede que desde el más allá, el poeta le calmara e insistiera que se quedara en el piso, porque ahí se estuvo hasta que llegó Monsieur Prouvaire. Con el alma rota abrió para llevarse sus cosas y lo vio esperando al lado de la puerta, y si el hombre creyó que ya había llorado todo lo que tenía, no era cierto, lloró al ver su lealtad del felino de esperar a quien no volvería. Su hijo se había ido, fusilado por un pelotón; solo quedaba de él, la perforada bitácora que Jehan cargaba en el bolsillo interno del levita, casi todo estaba teñido con su sangre, así que ni siquiera sus memorias quedarían inmortalizadas para la historia como le había prometido, pero al menos, le había dado un final a sus aventuras. Tomando el gato bajo el brazo salió de ahí rumbo a Italia, no a vender, sentía que con su partida había perdido su elocuencia, solo quería encontrar a su esposa. Dante era su legado, ahora, los tres tendrían que aprender a vivir sin su calidez

Bousset tuvo suerte de morir rápido, un disparo por la espalda le tiró de bruces contra el suelo sin darle tiempo a más o siquiera darse cuenta que moría, además, no tuvo que ver a Joly morir. Su espíritu risueño parecía todavía rondar Paris ofreciendo esa mañana, un día calido e iluminado como tanto le gustaban. Puede que desde el más allá tuviera tiempo para saber que las lágrimas de Musichetta vertidas abrazada a Joly, también eran para él; fue velado y enterrado al lado de Joly, en la propiedad del aspirante a médico; en casa, su padre miraría al vacio varios días y cuando el silencio de la casa se lo recordaba empacó y salió en busca de sus hermanos, era momento de decirles, ya se sentía capaz de hablarlo. Su suerte no fue tan mala, pudo ser peor y justo en ese momento no lo fue. Se despedía de la vida con la promesa de retomar derecho el año siguiente, se lo había prometido a Musichetta y mira que suerte la suya el no tener que cumplirle, porque de verdad que no quería hacer esa carrera, se iba en paz

Combeferre supo lo que era dolor en sus últimos segundos de vida, pero igual habría corrido a socorrer al soldado herido, era una vida más, no la dejaría penando, la herida del hombre por el que le mataron había sido apenas superficial, no como las suyas con las tres bayonetas que le perforaron el pecho arrancándole el último aliento; solo lamentó viendo el cielo, no poder ser padrino de su sobrino en otoño cuando lo bautizaran, pero sonrió de haberlos alcanzado a ver una vez más y se dejó llevar; en casa, su madre y hermanas llorarían su perdida por días cuando la lista de caídos se publico en el sur, pero al momento de despedirlo, parecían serenas de conmemorar su éxito de no vivir sometido, sino, morir libre o al menos eso se decían, pero muchas fueron las lágrimas que se vertieron en su nombre, eran mujeres, podían permitirse el llorar libremente su perdida o el seguir yendo a ver su lápida. Por un tiempo, era como si siguiera con ellas, comentarle lo que ocurría parecía normal en las visitas dominicales al camposanto

Grantaire moriría realizado, sabiendo que una Grantaire haría grandes cosas por la humanidad, que no todo estaba perdido. Depositaba su nueva fe en Marie y sobretodo, siendo el escéptico que era, creyó. Francia sería libre, aún no, pero pronto y lo verían desde el paraíso. Él moría de la mano de su dios con una sonrisa tímida en los labios y con el corazón ya dejando de latir al verse aceptado por él, al final no había necesitado palabras, solo el momento indicado y la acción correcta en un único impulso de valentía que hizo valiera la pena todo; el disparo al corazón, había llegado hace mucho, la bala, solo lo mató. Dejaba a Marie sin más noticias que su nombre en la lista de caídos, su mural y consejo, más una ida a Paris para ver una lápida con su nombre junto a la de otros. A la hora de la verdad, aunque le costara creerlo, su perdida si le dolió a sus padres que entre reniegos reprochaban el final de su ingrato primogenito, pero si dolió, aunque a Grantaire no le pudo importar menos, se iba en paz sabiendo que Marie guardaría el recuerdo del increíble hermano que tenía y que a R le hubiera gustado ser

Sería en el cementerio central, en que, pese a que muchos volvieron a casa, igual se encontraría en una esquina, lápidas para inmortalizar sus memorias en los terrenos de su abuelo. Ahí estaban juntos, como la familia que eran, aquella que le acogió, con la que luchó; el castaño alzó la vista cuando su delicada paloma como las definía Courfeyrac, le dejó un ramillete de flores diferente a cada uno. Siempre le agradecería a su abuelo el ceder esa parte. La merecían, todos, desde Gavroche y Eponine, hasta todos los caídos, pero sin duda, los nueve, sus amigos... les amis de l'abc.

Acarició cada ramillete sin poder contener las lágrimas que se escaparon en silencio. Repasó de nuevo los nombres, Alexandre Enjolras, Nathan Combeferre, Philip Courfeyrac, Gustave Feuilly, Ronan Joly, Bousset Laigle, Sebastien Bahorel, Nicholas Grantaire y Jehan Prouvaire. Sonrió al ver inmortalizado su alias y no su nombre, a Jehan le habría gustado, estaba seguro. Estrechó la mano de su amada aún con la vista fija en el grabado del simbolo que en su momento portaban en sus levitas y ahora, tenían bajo el nombre. Exhaló y portando aún su botón de colores patrioticos en el lado izquierdo del pecho, estuvo listo para volver a casa

Si alguien le preguntara a Marius por ellos, diría sin dudar que así eran ellos. Era un grupo de amigos soñadores, creían en un mejor mañana, estaban adelantados a su época, lucharon por alcanzarlo y murieron haciéndolo, pero ninguno se arrepintió. Si tuvieran otra oportunidad lo volverían a intentar, porque era lo correcto, era lo que se debía hacer, porque era momento del cambio. La monarquía ya se había corrompido, no se le podía dejar en el poder más tiempo, habían entendido antes que el resto de Paris

Fue un grupo que estuvo a punto de hacer historia, que supieron cuál era su designio y lucharon por lograrlo... pero no era tiempo, París aún no estaba listo para acompañarles al momento de la verdad e igual, con frente en alto, dieron la cara inmortalizándose como los caídos en la barricada del 6 de junio... pero se fueron en paz, habiéndose dado la libertad de saldar todas sus deudas y poder luchar por su Patria sin remordimiento o culpa por servirla y bueno, él los conoció, así que hay que creele cuando decía que un rebelde, un analítico, un casanova, un buscapleitos, un obrero, un borracho, un poeta, un desafortunado y un hipocondriaco, habrían podido cambiar el mundo de tener la oportunidad, después de todo, Él, convivió con leyendas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---------------VIVE LA FRANCE! VIVE LA RÉPUBLIQUE!!-------------
> 
> A quien lea:
> 
> Bueno, aqui termina mi homenaje a este grupo de revolucionarios. ¿Digno? no lo sé, tal vez, solo espero que al menos Victor Hugo no se retuerza en su tumba y si sí, pues q me disculpe, culpa suya no darnos más datos de ellos, a eso se arriesga monsieur Hugo creando pjs tan gustosos.
> 
> En nombre de las almas rasgadas que puedan llegar aquí, sepan que les estoy agradecida porq así acompañan la mía, ya que escribirla también fue un dolor al corazón. Sí, no salí bien librada de esta historia, así q gracias por no dejarme en la agonía solitaria, no siendo más, gracias por leer, chau ^-^ 
> 
> \----------------------Liberté, Égalité, Fraternité---------------------------


End file.
